


Corpse Husband x Seme!Male!Reader |One Shots|:Smut Book:

by MackJLee9



Category: corpsehusbandxreader, fluff - Fandom, xsememalereader, youtuber, youtuberxreader
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Corpse Husband - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Yaoi, bottomcorpse, corpse, corpsehusband - Freeform, malereader, one shots, readerinsert - Freeform, sememalereader, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackJLee9/pseuds/MackJLee9
Summary: some one shots about this talented and wholesome man.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**(!sexual content!)**

  
_|I'll delete your comment or mute you if you complain about the content, your reading this at your risk.|_

The fluff version of this book is only available in my wattpad account (MackJLee9), at least for now. Now, also available here :]

Okay, I'm separating this into two books, a fluff one and a smut one. You can read whichever you want.

**REQUESTS OPEN**   
_**(this is a seme!male!reader book)** _


	2. Request Page

**I DON'T TAKE UKE!MALE!READER REQUESTS, SO PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR THOSE, BECAUSE I WON'T WRITE THEM**

**.**

You can just request: _Smut or Lime_ , with some fluff, but if you want _Fluff or Angst_ you should request on the Fluff Version of this book (now available here too).

And that it's it, optionally, you can give me like a _summary_ of what you want your one shot to be about.

Lastly, you can just _comment_ down here your request or _pm_ me, I'll make sure to read all of your requests and try as hard as I can to bring the best out of your request.


	3. Corpse x Seme!Male!Reader [Smut]

**(I was going to update this book every wednesday, but I decided to publish it today, so there will be a new chap every friday, 'cause, y'know... fonky monkey friday.)**

**.**

**.**

A sighed left (M/n)'s mouth as he stared up at the ceiling after checking the time on his phone, bored and annoyed. His boyfriend, who he got used to call Corpse, had been ignoring him for the past couple of days, whether it was intentional or not, he doesn't know, but it got on his nerves.

Right now, he was playing Among Us with other youtubers, and seemed to be having fun, (M/n) heard his laugh at times, which made him smile but at the same time, feel slightly jealous.

Two and a half hours had passed since he locked himself in his recording room, only getting up to got the bathroom but calling for him to get him some water. Now, it was one of those times.

"Babe!" He heard Corpse's deep voice calling out to him and he got up from the couch, pausing the movie he was watching but wasn't paying attention to. His feet took him to the closed door, opening it and peeking his head in, Corpse turned to look at him over his shoulder, pushing down his headphones, "Could you get me more water?"

(M/n) walked in and went to grab his boyfriend's water bottle right next to him, he looked up at him with his left eye and smiled, before putting his headphones back on and focusing back on the screen. The taller male walked out of the room and went to refill the bottle.

He stood there, contemplating life, asking himself how the fuck can he get Corpse's attention, and an idea popped up in his mind. It wasn't a good thing to do it, but he was desperate and in need of his cute boyfriend's attention, so he took a deep breath and prepared for what he was going to do.

(M/n) closed the already filled bottle and walked back to his boyfriend to give it back. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, Corpse glanced at him for an instant before focusing on doing a signature vent kill. He slowly walked closer, placing the bottle where he got it from and he stood there, behind the black haired male as he watched him play. It was so convenient that he wasn't recording or streaming.

He placed his arms around his shoulders, resting his chin on the crown of his head and the body was found, through the headphone he could hear the rest of the crewmates discuss the location of the body and who might be the possible killer. None of them sused Corpse obviously, he had his fellow impostor vouching for him, which made things easier for them.

No one was voted off, mainly because the votes tied, so the round continued, and (M/n) started his mischievous plan.

One of his hands started to travel down slow enough for Corpse to ignore it, until he felt how that same hand was pressing down on his crotch making him flinch.

"(M/n)... what are you doing?" Was all he could ask, feeling a shiver run down his spine as the taller male had leaned down to start pressing open mouthed kisses on the skin of his neck. (M/n) knew how sensitive Corpse's neck was, so he took advantage of that. "S-stop, babe... I'm p-playing now."

(M/n) hummed innocently, rubbing on the growing tent inside Corpse's jeans.

"I know, just ignore me, like you've been doing the past three days." Corpse's breath hitched as he felt the sneaky fingers of his boyfriend unbutton his jeans and undoing the zip, slipping inside his underwear.

He bit his lip as he felt how (M/n)'s hand began to rub up and down, stroking his length in a torturous slow pace, teasing his tip with his thumb. Corpse noticed that an emergency meeting has been called and he started to panic, feeling his body shaking with nervousness and anxiety. (M/n) noticed that and he moved next to his ear.

"If you are quiet they won't notice... you have to be a good boy, baby." Corpse closed his eyes tight, listening to his friends discuss something with one another. Toast noticed how Corpse's character had been kind of AFK so he questioned him about that.

The curly haired male felt his heart sink when he tried to think of an excuse.

"Um... (M/n) w-was sh-showing me something..." he managed to stutter out, hoping that they would believe him.

They seemed pretty much convinced with his excuse, so they all skipped vote and kept going with the game. Corpse tilted his head back, as he felt his erection throbbing, begging for realise, but (M/n) wasn't going to give him that just yet. The (h/c) haired male kept kissing and sucking on his neck, occasionally going up to his earlobe and softly bit it, tugging with his teeth on his earring.

Corpse's mind was blank, completely out of it, but for a reason totally opposite than usual. All that he could think about was, 'I want to cum,' and that's it. He didn't even tried to keep playing anymore, he was focused on the hand that was sending him to heaven, or hell for all he knew.

"(M-m/n), please... I wa-wanna c-cum-nghm~," the male just stared at his face, scanning it up and down over and over again, seeing the lusty look he had and the red on his cheeks. (M/n) bit his lip and leaned in to press a kiss against his boyfriend's soft lips.

Corpse let out a gasp as (M/n)'s hand squeezed his tip, making pre-cum ooze from his slit and wetting his hand. He was about to let him cum, when the screen darkened for an instant, before showing 'Victory' in blue letters.

As soon as they were back on the lobby, Valkyrae -his fellow imposter- asked him what happened to him, Corpse had no idea what to answer so (M/n) decided to talk in his place.

"Sorry, guys, I've been bothering Corpse so he couldn't play at the end there, I'm sorry," everyone understood and said that it was all good, before another round started. The discord call was muted once again.

"No no no, I-I can't play any-anymore... I'm not-gnh, focused r-right now..." Corpse squirmed on his chair, gripping tightly his computer mouse and letting out soft groans. Poor little Corpsey...

He got imposter again. With Sykkuno.

But even if he wasn't in a good state to keep playing, he tried his best and somehow, managed to sneak a kill before another body was reported. Corpse said where he was and everyone skipped, short with evidence.

(M/n) noticed how Corpse managed to play somehow good, so he dipped further into his plan.

He lifted his free hand up to his mouth and licked three fingers, slipping them inside his underwear and further down, gracing his entrance. Corpse's body tensed, trembling slightly as he couldn't help but whimper out loud.

"Babe, why...? Aah~ fuck, d-don't touch th-there..." he mumbled between ragged breaths, without noticing how he had killed a crewmate in front of someone else. He was instantly voted off when he couldn't say a believable excuse, and he got ejected from the ship.

(M/n) saw that as an advantage and pushed a finger inside of his boyfriend, making him wince in pain. Corpse turned towards the taller male, hiding his face on his neck, gasping and whimpering as he uncontrollably squirmed on his chair again. His teeth bit down on the soft flesh of (M/n)'s neck as he felt how his finger reached deep inside of him.

(M/n) started moving the hand on Corpse's dick again, making him moan his name as he thrusted his hips into his hand, breathing rapidly. He pushed a second finger in and started stretching him as he teased his shaft once again, pre-cum dripping in a big amount.

(M/n)'s fingers suddenly pressed on his prostate, rubbing it slowly and making his back arch, his body trembled as he moaned out loud, cumming inside his pants. Corpse was catching his breath once again, when he saw the round end, now the word 'Defeat' was displayed in red.

He thought this was it, that his boyfriend was going to leave him alone and he could play peacefully again, but little did he knew about (M/n)'s plan.

Another game started, and Corpse relaxed when the word 'Crewmate' showed up on his screen. He took a deep breath and started to do his tasks, but another finger was pushed inside of him, thrusting in and out roughly making him whimper and close his legs tightly. (M/n) growled on his ear lowly, something that made his body weak, good thing he was sitting down.

"Spread your legs, baby, I won't repeat myself." Corpse swallowed at the raspy voice of his boyfriend and he, hesitantly, obeyed. (M/n) hummed in approval when the curly haired male spread his legs open, allowing him to fuck him with his fingers.

Corpse clenched around the digits inside of him as they pressed on his prostate, making him bit down in his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan out loud. (M/n) was having fun, seeing how other crewmates walked up to Corpse's character and "danced" around him, as if trying to get his attention.

His (e/c) eyes saw how Corpse was holding tight on his mouse so he realized the pressure on his prostate, something that made the black haired male relax greatly. He must be done by now, right? He though as his eyes opened, turning to look at the screen.

He was standing in the same spot for the past minutes, nobody had killed him and nobody had called a meeting, so he assumed nothing was happening.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his character a coupe of steps, before (M/n)'s voice slipped through his headphone, echoing in the room.

Oh boy, he was in for a long night.

"Stand up, baby." He tensed up but his as he was told, grimacing at the wet and sticky feeling of his underwear.

(M/n) moved the chair back and sat down, taking his twitching erection out of his sweatpants and pulling down Corpse's jeans and underwear together, making him jump in surprised. Before he could say anything, (M/n) grabbed his hip and made him sit down on his lap, or well, that's what it seemed like.

The taller male made Corpse's hips align with his dick, the tip pressing on his stretched hole, and he lowered him on it slowly, until he was fully inside of his boyfriend.

Corpse stayed still, feeling how (M/n) was reaching inside deeper that he ever was, and stretching him to his limit. He held his breath, gasping for air as he could feel (M/n) in his stomach, filling him up more than ever.

Fortunately -or unfortunately- for him, (M/n) stayed completely still, breathing on the back of his neck and playing with his erection again. Corpse didn't knew if it was good or bad the fact that (M/n) wasn't moving, but he started to think it was a bad thing, because he could feel every inch inside of him, and every time he moved the slightest bit, his boyfriend's dick would rub against his sensitive insides. Right as he was about to do his last wire, a body was found.

His eyes went to the task bar, which was almost full, and yet, only one person was dead.

Everyone skipped and they ran around doing their tasks, before Poki stood in front Corpse, waiting for him to do his task. He panicked and with a trembling hand, he did his wires, going further into admin to do his card swipe.

As soon as he did that task, his body shook, a strangled moan getting out of him mouth.

(M/n) had started to move, thrusting inside of him as slow as he could, driving him crazy and making him whimper with need. He felt his boyfriend's fingers rub his cock at a steady pace, while the other one held his hips in place. Corpse swallowed, trying to keep doing his tasks to win the game, but it seemed impossible for him. He couldn't focus at all.

All he could think about was how badly he wanted to be bend over and fucked mercilessly by his boyfriend. He wanted to scream his name and lose his voice, completely losing his mind to the pleasure, but right now, he wasn't getting any of that, he felt so riled up and on edge, and he couldn't think about anything else.

Corpse struggled to open his map, and saw that had only two tasks left, so he attempted to do them, but thankfully, one of the imposters noticed his out-of-it behavior and killed him.

As a ghost, Corpse went instantly to do his long tasks, which were both at med-bay. He did the sample and stood in the scan.

As he did so, (M/n)'s hand had moved away from his erection and was holding onto his hips now, his thrusting starting to get faster. Corpse felt how the tip was pushing on his stomach, which made him moan out his name as he squeezed around him.

"Fuck fuck fuUccK... I-I n-need-mngh~ moreeee~, (M/n) please..." the (h/c) haired male noticed how the sample was done, so he got Corpse's attention.

"Do your last task, win the game, say you have to go and I can fuck you however you want." He whispered in a raspy voice. Corpse heard the lust and desperation on (M/n)'s voice and it made him feel better knowing that he wasn't the only one so needy for the other.

The pressed the button for the red sample and the game ended. Corpse took a deep breath as he pressed the Quit button, unmuting his discord for a moment.

"S-sorry, guys, I-I have to... go now," he muted again as he felt a moan being trapped on his throat and he heard everyone complaining about him having to leave, but they said goodbye anyways. "Go-goodbye..." he muttered and ended the call.

He took off his headphones and held himself with his desk, bouncing up and down on the big cock inside of him.

"FUCK! It feels so... gooood~, fuck me (M/n)... wreck me, fuck me as h-hard as you w-waAant-eunhg~," Corpse bit down on his lip, riding (M/n) and taking him deep inside. He lifted his shirt up to take it off and he whimpered at the sight of (M/n)'s tip pressing on his stomach, making a little bump appear.

Corpse kept moaning his name over and over, making (M/n) want to completely destroy him. He stood up from the chair, making Corpse bend on his desk and he started to thrust into him at an inhumane pace, reaching deep into his colon. Corpse's mind blanked totally, mixing moans with whimpers and screams, muttering his name like it was the only thing he could say.

(M/n) gripped his hips and lost himself in the tight and hot pleasure of his boyfriend's insides, leaning down and biting on his shoulder, leaving hickeys along his upper back as he kept fucking his brains out.

Corpse's mouth was wide open, drool dripping out the corners, his tongue slightly poking out and tears falling down his red cheeks. His mind was wrecked, he was incapable of thinking about other thing that wasn't (M/n)'s cock.

"AahH!! FuuUcck~ I... I'm g-go-gonna... cuuuum-FUCK!! (M/n)~!!" He screamed his name as he came on his chest, feeling his boyfriend riding his high, making him cum longer.

(M/n) growled when he felt Corpse clench around him, his thrusting becoming sloppy and with a last thrust, he came deep inside his cute boyfriend.

They panted as their caught their breathing. (M/n) pulled out slowly, observing how his cum was dripping out of his babe, and he almost had another erection, if it wasn't because of Corpse's painful whine.

He hurried to help him, and he sat on the chair, placing Corpse on his lap and caressing his back as he played with his curly locks, "Did I hurt you, baby?" He asked in a worried tone that made the black haired male chuckle.

"Not really... but I feel really embarrassed..." he his his face on (M/n)'s chest and squirming on top of him, whining as he felt how the warm semen inside of him started to come out even more. "Can you take a bath with me?"

"Of course," (M/n) smiled and kissed his forehead, holding him up and carrying him to the bathroom.

**++++**

**_this was so embarrassing to write..._ **


	4. Corpse x Seme!Male!Reader [Lime]

**Kinks; degradation, daddy kink.**

When I read Corpse's replay to my question I felt really happy and excited. We've been planning to meet up since a few weeks back and we finally decided a day, time and place to meet.

It was going to be next week, and I couldn't help but feel giddy and slightly anxious about the whole ordeal, but I decided to try and sleep, seeing as it was pretty late already.

//////

I stared at my tv screen in complete rage. The damn pandemic had made the president declare quarantine, and now I couldn't...

"Stupid virus!!" I yelled as I kicked the couch, I knew it wasn't a logical thing to do, but I was really angry right now. I've been waiting for almost three months to meet up with Corpse and this pandemic has to happened just now.

I hate life!!

A sigh left my mouth as I fell face first on the couch, whining like a baby, when my phone dinged on my coffee table. Groaning, I reached my arm out to grab it. Corpse just sent me a message.

_Well... this is a thing now..._

**;Yep, I fucking hate life right now.**

_Same._

_I really wanted to meet up with you, (M/n)._

The reality of the situation started to wash over me, and I was left with a feeling of sadness mixed with annoyance, but I wasn't raging anymore at least.

Corpse and I kept talking for a while, when I had an idea. Tomorrow was supposed to be our "date" and I wasn't feeling like arranging that again, who knows how long this quarantine would be, so I suggested something in the middle of our conversation.

**;How about we have an e-date, Corpse? Like, on stream.**

It took him a bit to respond, which made me feel slightly nervous, but then he replied.

_I don't know... it might go really wrong, (M/n)._

**;What if we have a private one right after? We can... talk or play some games, if you want.**

It took some convincing, but he finally accepted, saying a 'fine, then,' and we decided to keep it at the same time we would meet up, at 2pm.

//////

I woke up at midday, and took a shower, dressing half decently for this "date"... how bad I wished it was an actual date. But this is all I could have, at least for now.

I paced around my apartment for awhile as I waited for the time to arrive, thinking if I should stream too, but I decided against, and just wait.

After twenty or so minutes, I received a text from Corpse. He told me that he was about to start his stream and if I could make that discord server in the mean time, I agreed and went to my room. The stream was just going to be a "friends meet up" kinda thing, probably mixed with a q&a in between, so I set up my discord and wait for Corpse to go live, so I could read the chat too.

I sent him an invite link when I saw him online and I fixed my headphones.

"...(M/n)?" The sound of his voice calling my name made a shiver run down my spine and I had to cover my face, feeling it getting hot, "(M/n)?"

I gulped and took a deep breath, getting closer to my desk and unmuting myself, "Sorry, I was... fixing something." He hummed at the shiver came back. I muted myself again before I rested my forehead on my arm, "Jesus Christ."

Even if I've heard Corpse's voice many, many times already, the fact that he just said my name and his voice sounded deeper than usual... it was driving me crazy.

But I felt grateful now thinking about this date, if I met him up in person I'm not sure how it would've turned out. Probably, I would've been stuttering like an idiot and embarrassing myself, because that's the only thing I can do perfectly, apparently.

I took another deep breath, Corpse started talking again.

"I'm gonna start the stream and... explain everything a bit, okay?" He talked slowly, the sound of his mouse and keyboard reaching my ears. I just hummed at tiny 'yes' and for a moment heard him choke with his breath.

"Corpse, you alright?" He cleared his throat and mumbled a 'I'm fine,' I muted myself one more time and reloaded my YouTube page, patiently waiting for the live notification to show up. After a few minutes, it appeared and I clicked it as fast as I could. I opened the chat in another browser tab so I could read it, and I listened to Corpse saying hi over and over again.

He didn't tweet about a stream, so it probably caught people of guard, even though already ten thousand people were already here. It made me slightly nervous, but I ignored it.

"Well, there's a lot of people right now..." he chuckled softly, probably reading the chat, "So, I'll explain this quote-on-quote stream, I'm not... on my own, I have a friend with me today," quickly, I clicked the chat tab and read the chat, everyone was asking who this "friend" is, "We were supposed to meet up today but... the quarantine happened so he suggested this, and we can have some fun playing games and talking to you guys."

Corpse talked for a bit more, answering some questions, until I saw a message on our discord chat, he told me to unmute myself so we could officially start this "date". I smiled slightly and reached out my arm to do what he said.

"He's here already, (M/n) say hi," I chuckled and muted his stream.

"Hello everybody~," my eyes stayed glued to the chat, reading what I could and having fun with people's reactions. Some of them knew who I was and other's were curious about me, "I'm (M/n), a streamer too."

"Why don't you... tell them something about yourself?"

And I did just that. I explained some basic stuff, answering the typical questions about my age, height and if I was single, then about the content I have in my channel.

After that, Corpse and I talked together for a bit, interacting with the viewers and deciding on what are we going to play. Corpse chose Fornite and I was like 'Why the fuck not?'

All in all we had a fun time, but because of our occasional flirting, people started to ask of we were together and stuff, we kept saying no or just ignoring the question. Then, at times the chat would go crazy, saying stuff like 'You're so adorable guys!', 'I ship this wth', '(M/n) is the new Sykkuno lol' and more. But yeah, we had fun playing, only to go back to a q&a kind of thing, where people started to ask me how I look like. They also asked what my social media accounts were, and because it was getting repetitive, Corpse put them on screen underneath his.

I gave a brief explanation, like my hair color, the type of hair, the length of it, my eye color, if I had or not freckles/moles, and my height, which was six foot one.

After a few minutes, like fifteen or so, I heard my phone dinging every so often, and I grabbed, noticing my Twitter notifications going wild. Corpse and I were tagged together every single tweet, whether it was a phrase or a drawing, it was genuinely amusing to watch my Twitter blow up like that.

I chuckled to myself and set my phone aside. "Wh-why are you laughing?" Corpse softly giggled, which made me smile.

"There's fanart of us already, Corpse," we started laughing after that, soon changing the subject and we kept playing some games and reading the chat. This was innocent and wholesome, and it kinda relaxed me honestly.

Corpse ended the stream but we stayed on the call, now... it was the moment for our private date, which was undoubtedly making me nervous again. We already know how the other looks like, obviously, we've been talking for months so we grew close to each other and gained the other's trust.

But even then, I couldn't help but feel nervous about this whole ordeal, yeah it was my idea, I know, but still...

I heard the chat notification go off making me snap back and look at my discord.

_You ready? I'm really nervous about this tho._

Somehow reading that made me feel better, a smile showing on my face as I made sure my facecam was placed properly.

**Yep, and I'm nervous too, Corpse, but if you don't want to do this...**

_No, it's not that, I want to, it's just... you're really handsome and I'm not so it makes me anxious._

I unmuted my mic and got closer to it.

"You're beautiful, baby," as soon as I said that, I saw him unmute too.

"D-don't say th-that..." I felt my body shiver as I heard his deep, shy and shaky voice. It somehow made something snap inside of me, making me take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment.

"H-how..." I cleared my throat as I felt it sound raspier than usual, "How about I turn on my cam first? Then you can relax and turn yours on when you feel comfortable. How about that?"

Corpse hummed softly, the sound got me goosebumps on my arms but I ignored that voice in the back of my head, saying unholy things about the male.

"O-okay..."

I bit my lip as I activated my facecam, soon leaning back on my chair, humming a tune as I waited for him to tell me he could see me. Which wasn't happening. I frowned in confusion and groaned softly, getting comfortable in my chair.

"Corpse...?" I whispered with a deep voice, and I heard his breath hitch.

"Y-yeah?" I felt a smile tugging on my lips as I heard his stutter.

"Can you see me?" He gulped quite harshly, before he let out a shaky sigh.

"Yes, I can..."

We spent like five minutes talking about random things, and I felt myself getting impatient. I wanted to see his face so bad... and the sound of his voice wasn't helping me at all, but I tried to hide it from him the best I could. Until, at one point I heard some shuffling from the other side of the call, before Corpse told me to close my eyes.

I was going to ask why, but he plead me a few times so I had to do it. My eyes were close, paying close attention to every single noise I heard from Corpse's call. I heard some doors opening, footsteps and his unsteady breathing, he sounded nervous again...

What's making him nervous?

I heard him softly groaning a few times, making me feel horny again. And then I heard his voice calling my name.

"(M/n)?" He asked as if making sure I was still here, I hummed a 'Yes?' in response, "Y-you can open your ey-eyes n-now..."

Very slowly, my eyes opened, blinking a few times and focusing back on my screen. What I saw made me let out a shaky breath and lick my lips slowly.

Corpse was sitting crisscrossed on his bed, his eyepatch on, his messy curls almost covering his eyes, while he covered the lower half of his face with his black sweater paws. And, I couldn't see it correctly, but I was pretty sure he only had his boxers on.

He lowered his hand and I saw his face fully, my eyes trailing down to the 'Daddy~' written in pink on his sweater.

The cute yet sexy sight he showed me made my growing erection painfully press against my pants. I took a deep shaky breath, and swallowed my saliva, asking what kind of karma -or God- was on my side to let me see this erotic sight.

"(M/n)?" Corpse's soft voice calling my name made me even horny.

Fuck, baby.

"Yes, Kitty?"

_...what? Did I...? For real...? I just said- I just called Corpse- C-called Corpse..._

**KITTY?!**

_What's wrong with me?!_

"S-sorry, I didn't ment to-," I groaned in annoyance, feeling my face burn as I looked up to the screen, only to see Corps also blushing but... pressing his hands on his crotch? "Corpse?" He flinched when I called him, his hands raising up with the sweater still in his grip, letting me see-

An erection?!

**Qué?!**

"It-it's that what I...?" Corpse whined and covered his face with his hands, squirming around on his bed.

"Y-you ca-called me Ki-kitty out of nowhere and I... got excited..." he mumbled the last words, probably hoping I wouldn't heard them but I did.

I bit my lip, thinking what I should do. Is this what one would call a 'one in a million chance'? Should I risk it...?

"To be honest, babyboy," Corpse peeked at me through his fingers as I moved back enough for my erection to show up on camera. "I've been horny ever since the stream, but it got way worse when I saw you wearing that 'Daddy~' sweater."

Corpse lowered his hands, his eyes glued to the screen before he let out a whimper as he squirmed again.

"Y-you s-seem... big, daddy."

My cock twitched inside my underwear as I heard him, "Fuck..." I groaned as I struggled to pull out my erection, "Look how hard you made Daddy, babyboy."

Corpse's face turned a dark red as his hands reached under his sweater, tugging on his boxer and his own erection sprung out.

His cock was twitching, and he whined as he squirmed on his bed. His squirming made roll slightly behind him, and I'm pretty sure that was dildo, but I didn't said anything, yet.

It was obvious he wanted to cum, but I wanted him to break himself... make him go crazy just by pleasuring himself.

"Baby," I called him and his brown eyes connected with mine through the screen, "Play with your nipples." A dark blush appeared on his face, looking away in embarrassment, "C'mon, baby... daddy wants to see you playing with yourself."

His eyes closed before he took a deep breath, and he sneaked his right hand under his sweater, lifting it up enough so I could see him rubbing his nipple. He whimpered softly, swallowing and shifting on the bed, his index and thumb slowly moved to held his bud, gripping it.

"GaaAh!" His head tilted back, pre-cum starting to ooze out of his slit.

"Does your nipple feels good?" Corpse gasped and nodded, his fingers pinching his left nipple.

"Y-yes, daddy... it feels g-good~," I saw his free hand going up to his mouth, sticking them in and sucking on them, swirling his tongue around. His moans were drowned by his fingers and I saw the drool dripping out the corners of his mouth, "D-daddy-mngh..."

"S-stretch yourself, baby... let daddy see you fucking yourself with your fingers." Corpse whimpered, his hand coming out of his mouth and spreading his legs, his dripping hand reaching in between them.

A finger pressed against it, gently pushing it inside, very slowly swirling it around and moving it in and out at a steady pace. The second one went in shortly after, opening his entrance with scissor motion, gasping at the feeling.

Without having to tell him anything, he started to fuck himself, speeding up with every passing second, making me groan at the sight.

"F-fuck..." a moan left my mouth as I saw Corpse pleasuring himself, whimpering and moaning out in ecstasy. His fingers sped up, rubbing his insides roughly while he played with his nipples, "You're a horny, slut... getting off to me watching you."

Corpse cried out to me, throwing his head back as his eyes shut tight. He clenched around his fingers, pre-cum oozing out of his slit as he edged himself into an orgasm.

"Da-daddy... I want y-you here-ngh~," his index and thumb pulled on his nipple, and his thighs trembled, the pleasure making him close his legs.

"Don't do that, be a good bitch and spread your legs... Daddy wants to see you fucking yourself." He let out a high pitched moaned, his legs spreading slowly, his whole body shaking.

"I-I... I wa-wanna-aAh~, c-cu-cum... daddy, let m-me cum~," I felt my own climax approaching, my hand rubbing my erection up and down rapidly. I had to bite my lip every time a sexy moan would come out of his mouth, my eyes looked at him up and down, feeling my mouth dry as I imagined myself fucking him senseless, over and over again.

"F... f-fuck... I'm gonna cum, babyboy..." Corpse whimpered my name as his fingers pushed deeper, but I could see that it wasn't enough for him. And I caught sight of the vibrator he had next to him. "Ride it, baby, ride that dildo as if it was daddy's cock."

Corpse opened his eyes, instantly kneeling on the bed and reaching for the pink dildo. I could see the pleasure in his face as he was sinking down on it, his mouth was open, panting heavily and tears clouded his eyes.

"D-daddy feels... so gooood~mgnh," he started to bounce on it at a fast pace, crying out every time the dildo would go all the way inside of him.

All the noises he was letting out were getting my mind in a daze, and the only thing I could focus on was the way he fucked himself with that six inch dildo.

"You're daddy's whore, right? Does daddy make you feel good?" He moaned out a 'Yeeess~' as he threw his head back, "Cum for daddy, bitch..."

Corpse let out a loud moan, his cum squirting out of his dick and landing on his sweater. The sight made me groan as I tilted my head back on my chair, cumming in my hand.

As I was regaining my breath, the realization of what just happened crashed on me, and I hurried to wipe my hand with some tissues I had laying around and fixing my pants. Corpse was still shaking, his head down as his hand were gripping the bedsheets.

"C-corpse...?" I whispered and he gasped, slowly looking up at me. Tears stained his cheeks, his curls were sticking to his forehead due to the sweat and he was panting, his lips glistening because of the saliva on them, "Are you okay?"

He groaned softly, starting to rise his body, the dildo coming out of body. He grabbed it and pushed it aside, looking back at me, a smile showing on his face.

"We should do this more often, (M/n)."


	5. Sub!Corpse x Dom!Kinky!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Warning: Daddy kink, overstimulation, sensory deprivation, nipple play, orgasm denial.**

(M/n) was sitting on the couch, peacefully enjoying his time on his phone, he was calmly reading/writing/drawing in complete silence. But a curly haired male wasn't happy about that.

The ravenette slowly walked towards his boyfriend, standing behind him and bending down, his arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and his face nuzzling his neck, his hot breath making (M/n) shiver. But the (brunette, raven, blond, etc) just took a deep breath and tilted his head to side, leaning on Corpse's head, as he concentrated back to what he was previously doing.

Everything was nice and silent for a few minutes, when out of fucking nowhere, Corpse decided to speak.

"I love you, daddy~," he said right next to (M/n)'s ear, letting out a soft moan at the end, making the taller's breath hitch, but even that wasn't enough to distract him and he continued to ignore his boyfriend.

He let out a soft, needy whine and started to leave wet kisses and licks on (M/n)'s neck. "Baby, I'm busy right now..." the male muttered, and thankfully for him, Corpse backed away, which allowed him to focus back on what he was doing.

Corpse huffed to himself and walked to the kitchen to grab himself some water before he came back to (M/n), this time sitting next to him, letting out a soft groan as he threw his head back onto the couch.

"I feel hot~," (M/n) glanced at him, noticing how his tee shirt had lifted up, showing his pale skin and he gulped, squirming slightly and looking back at his phone, yet again. Corpse was getting slightly annoyed and he shifted closer, his chin resting on the male's shoulder, studying his concentrated expression, one of his hands sneaking under his tank top, "You're so sexy, (M/n)."

The latter let out a heavy sigh, something that made Corpse think that he had enough of his behavior. (M/n) noticed the lusty look he had in his eyes, but he was busy at the moment, so he just smiled at him and kissed his forehead gently.

"And you're beautiful, baby," and that made Corpse frown, annoyed with that indifferent behavior.

He bit his bottom lip and climbed on the male's lap facing him, hiding his face on the taller's neck as his hands went under the tank top again, slowly stroking his abs and teasingly reaching down to the waistband of his sweatpants.

He stayed still for a bit, noticing how (M/n) was ignoring him again, so he felt his face heat up when he began to move his hips back and forth slowly, grinding on the male.

"Your lap is so comfy, daddy." He said in a raspy voice, grinding harder on the hardening dick under him. (M/n) let out a deep sigh, one of his hands moving to grab Corpse's hips, attempting to stop him, but the curly haired male looked up and tangled one of his hand in the (curly, messy, straight, etc) locks of his boyfriend, and he pulled it hard, knowing how much he loved it when he pulled his hair roughly.

(M/n) let out a deel growl, that made Corpse's erection twitch inside his jeans.

"Baby... stop right now, I'm busy." He whimpered, grinding faster and squirming on top of him, letting out soft gasps.

"I've been a bad boy, daddy... won't you punish me~?" (M/n) bit the tip of his tongue, his head still tilted back by Corpse's hand, and he stared at the desperate look his baby had.

And he knew... Corpse wasn't going to stop until he gets what he wants, and he wasn't going to be able to continue what he was doing until the next day, when his baby would be in bed all day, barely able to move at all. He placed his phone next to him on the couch, and roughly grabbed Corpse's thighs.

"Suck daddy's cock, baby." The male whimpered and hurried to get down on his knees, his hand were shaking with anticipation as he fiddled with the waistband of his sweatpants, hooking his finger on the front part of it, grabbing onto the underwear too and pulling it down.

The semi-hard sick almost hit him in the face. He stared at it, watching it getting harder by the second but he wasn't going to wait until it was fully erect.

He poked his tongue out, giving long strokes on the slit, swirling around the head slowly, making the taller male let out a breathy groan as his hand tangled in his curly hair, pushing his head down to swallow him fully. Corpse gagged softly as the shaft hit the back of his throat, but he forced himself to relax and pleasure his daddy, bobbing his head up and down at an even pace.

"Oh, fuck~..." (M/n) threw his head back with his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of his baby's mouth around his dick. He rarely sucked him off, but whenever he did... he felt in heaven. Corpse was so good with his mouth.

He felt close to cumming, his pre-cum already oozing out, but he pushed Corpse's head away from his dick. The black haired male was panting heavily, a dark blush painting his cheeks and tears falling down his face.

He licked his lips and swallowed the small about of cum that lingered in his mouth, he moaned softly and placed his hands on (M/n)'s thighs, standing up and leaned down to press a kiss on the taller's lips.

Corpse pulled back and sighed, lust completely clouding his sight.

"You taste so good, daddy," (M/n) gulped and started into his baby's brown eyes, he sighed and picked him up by his thighs, making him instinctively wrap his legs around his waist.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Corpse let out a needy moan, grinding his hips on (M/n)'s crotch again. "Stay still, baby." A pout formed on his lips, but he stayed still, now placing kisses on the (pale/tan/ebony) skin of the male.

(M/n) walked into their room and placed Corpse gently on the bed. He stood up at the end of the bed, staring down at his babyboy, who was gasping and squirming uncontrollably, messing up the sheets. The (h/c) haired male smirked down at him, walking to one side of the bed, stopping in front of his bedside table and reaching down to opened the bottom drawer.

Corpse was already shaking when he saw him walking towards his side of the bed, the kinky drawer was on (M/n)'s side. And he instantly knew...

_He'll be in for a long night._

His eyes were only able to catch sight of a small butt plug before he was being blindfolded by his Daddy, he whimpered softly as the satin blindfold was being tied on the back of his head, he soon felt his tee shirt being pulled off his body before his arms were being grabbed and placed above his head.

The soft and fluffy feeling on his wrists and the clicking of the chain colliding together let him know that he was being handcuffed to the headboard of the bed.

(M/n) stared at him, his dick pulsing inside his boxers again. His hands grabbed the other two objects he got out of the drawer, placing them on the end of the bed and kneeling in between Corpse's legs. He leaned down, closing in to his neck and he started to place kisses down his pale skin, leaving soft teeth marks on his way to his pink nipples.

His hands rubbed up and down slowly on the curly haired male's thighs, teasing him as much as he could. His tongue swirled around Corpse's nipple, sucking on it softly and gracing his teeth on it, making the male squirm on the bed.

"D-daddy~," he whimpered with a raspy voice, which only turned on the taller male even more.

"That voice..." he went back up to his face, roughly kissing his babyboy causing him to yelp in surprised. "I fucking love that voice, baby," he whispered against his lips as he grinded his hips down on Corpse's. The sudden friction caused him to breathlessly moan as his back arched, the chain clanging against the headboard.

"Daddy... please, I-I... fuck~," (M/n) let go of his thighs to reach up to pinch his nipples, gently tugging and twisting them in between his index finger and thumb. Corpse was gasping heavily, his hips were thrusting up and his body was shaking, he felt in heaven and hell at the same time, and even though he was blindfolded, he could feel the burning stare of (M/n)'s eyes on his body and feel his hard dick rubbing on his, which made him almost lose his mind.

"Who you belong to, babyboy?" The taller whispered on his neck, sucking on the joint of his neck and shoulder making him flinch.

"I'm yours..." he said in between gasps, his nails digging in his palms as he bit his bottom lip, holding in his desperate moans, "I'm Daddy's baby~, god... fuuhuuck I wanna cu-ugnh-um~," he whined as he felt his pants getting wetter and wetter the longer it passed, he was going to cum in his pants when his Daddy hadn't even touched him there yet.

(M/n) pulled a bit more roughly on his hard nipples, hard enough to make him scream out 'Daddy!', and his body shook aggressively. (E/c) eyes stared at him with a smug look in them, he backed away and undid his jean and pulled them off, along with his underwear, in a second. Corpse was panting like crazy, his body still trembling, and (M/n) found it more impressive when he noticed that Corpse's dick was still hard, oozing pre-cum in a great amount.

"What's wrong, babyboy? You can't cum without Daddy's cock inside of you~?" He teased him as he held the hard dick in his hand, rubbing it up and down at a rapid pace, using his thumb to play with the slit, softly pressing on it.

Corpse's body shook again, and (M/n) was able to see how he had a second dry orgasm. He eyed the cock ring next to him and grabbed it, he placed it above Corpse's erection, before he lowered it slowly.

The handcuffed male immediately identified the cold feeling of metal on the base of his cock, something that made him cried out for (M/n), "Please, Daddy... n-not the ring~," he pleaded softly, his voice getting deeper as time went by using his voice. Corpse felt how his boyfriend started to stroke his hard dick again, something that was starting to make his mind go blank from the pleasure.

(M/n)'s free hand traveled up to Corpse's lips, pressing on them and opening his mouth, sticking three fingers inside.

"Suck," he demanded making the male whimper before obeying.

His busy hand kept stroking Corpse's erection, still teasing his slit with his thumb while he felt the hot tongue swirling around his fingers, wetting them good.

(M/n) felt his fingers wet enough, he pulled them out of Corpse's mouth, staring at the string of saliva that connected his finger with his tongue. It was extremely arousing to see Corpse's sanity slipping right out of his fingers, but both of them were fine with him losing his mind in this situation.

The taller's finger reached down between Corpse's legs and pressed one finger against his twitching entrance, he pushed it inside slowly, but he found it surprising how easy his finger entered him. The curly haired male wasn't in a conscious state to say anything, as only whimpers were escaping his mouth.

Another finger was pushed inside, and that confirmed it, Corpse was already stretched, meaning he won't be needing the butt plug.

When he fingers were out, he pulled his cock out of his underwear and let go of Corpse's erection, something that made him sigh out as his body relaxed for an instant, before the new pressure on his hole made him flinch. (M/n) wasn't pushing in, he was just rubbing against it, teasing him some more.

He whimpered loudly, squirming on the bed again, "I wanna feel you inside me, Daddy... fuck me, pleeeasee~," his words were slurred as his head was thrown back, his arms pulling on the cuffs. "I need it... damn, I need it so badly-ngh, I-I want Daddy's hard cock~."

(M/n) bit his bottom lip, his hands moving to hold onto Corpse's hips, and with a low growl, he started to push inside of him slowly. The taller's eyes stared intensely at the male underneath him, seeing him open his mouth and arch his back while a loud moan escaped his throat.

"Fuck~! Daddy feels... Aah! So goooood~," Corpse threw his head back, gasping heavily as he felt the hard cock inside of him stretching him the way he loves. He felt full already, even if he was aware that there was still a few inches out.

(M/n) groaned as he felt the tightness around him making him feel on his limit, but he had to hold it in. He stared at the black haired male, watching his expression, noticing how he bit down on his bottom lip hard, in a worthless attempt to silence his desperate moans for more.

Slowly, his hips started moving in and out, torturing the male with his painfully slow thrusting. He wanted more.

"Daddy, please... go faster~," he said breathlessly, preventing a needy whine from coming out.

(M/n) took a deep breath, and started to rub the twitching erection that he had neglected for the past few minutes. And, in time with his thrusts, he pleasured Corpse, causing loud moans to leave his mouth. His thrusts began to gain speed, and he was now pounding the male's ass mercilessly, groaning every time it would squeeze around him.

When his tip hit dead on the bottom's prostate, the curly haired male saw stars, his body shook as he dried orgasmed.

Corpse had a countless amount of dry orgasms, something that was started to cause him more pain than pleasure, but (M/n) kept playing him, and he didn't wanted to say their safe word, so he stayed quiet for a big longer.

Tears had started to gather in his eyes and he couldn't hold them anymore.

(M/n) saw his body convulse again, Corpse's dick twitching but again, nothing came out.

He was going to keep teasing him, when he heard sobbing. So he looked up and started at Corpse, who's tears were running down face mixing with the drool that dripped out of mouth.

"I-I... wanna cum, Daddy... it-it h-hurts-mngh~," he tried to move his hips away, attempting to make the taller male release his erected dick. It was painful to him, he had dry orgasmed a couple of times, and it only added to the pain, he wanted to cum so hard, but the cock ring was still on the base of his dick, preventing him from doing so.

(M/n) noticed the suffering his boyfriend was going through, even though he hasn't said their safe word, so he decided to be nice with the male. He let go of the sensitive shaft, down to the base and took off the cock ring from it.

As soon as he did, Corpse screamed out his name, his back arched as much as it could, his arms pulled on the cuffs restraining him and thick ropes of white cum squirted out of his dick. Corpse kept his eyes shut tight, even if the blindfold was covering his vision, and he felt his hot tears falling down his face again from the pleasure.

(M/n) thrusted his hips back and forth again, reaching deeper and deeper with every push of his hips, causing the curly haired male to whimper as a second orgasm hit him. He kept cumming almost uncontrollably, crying out for his boyfriend to stop moving because he couldn't cum anymore.

The taller male thrusted a few more times, feeling how the bottom was squeezing his dick every time he came and that made his climax approach him, his hips getting tired and his thrust were sloppy.

He growled lowly, his hands keeping Corpse's legs spread out by his thighs, and his finger gripped his pale skin hard, surely leaving bruises underneath them. By now, Corpse's cum was liquid and transparent, his mind was blanking and he couldn't do other thing than mumble (M/n)'s name.

The (h/c) haired male let out a loud groan as his head tilted back, pushing deep inside and cumming.

He rode his own orgasm, thrusting and pushing his semen deeper before he pulled out. Slowly, his cum started to drip out of Corpse's hole, making him bit his lip, but before he got horny again, the male whine and shifted around the bed.

"C-could you... re-release me, (M/n-n)?" He asked in a raspy voice, which was almost gone by now after all the screaming. (M/n) smiled sweetly at him, even if the other couldn't see it, and leaned down, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"Sure, baby, stay still for a bit." Corpse nodded and took deep breaths, trying to even his breathing.

(M/n) got off the bed and fixed his pants, before grabbing the handcuffs' key on the bedside drawer, he opened them and put them aside. He helped Corpse sit before taking the satin blindfold off.

The male squinted his eyes for a few seconds, getting used to the light again and he made eye contact with (M/n), who smiled at him again and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm sorry if I was bit rough, baby." He whispered against his lips as they pulled back, Corpse just chucked and wrapped his arms around the taller's shoulder, pulling him down to hug him.

"It's f-fine... I-I brought th-this upon m-myself, anyway." (M/n) hugged his waist and kissed his curls, nuzzling the crown of his head with his cheek.

"I love you, baby." Corpse mumbled an 'I love you too,' on his neck and he picked the shorter male up, "I'll clean you up, okay?"

Corpse just hummed in approval and snuggled closer to the male, relaxing in his arms.


	6. Sub!Corpse x Dom!Reader [Smut]

**Warning; Blowjob, rimming, riding.**

The explanation of how they got in that situation was kind of confusing, but the reason was clear as water. Both of them were very, very horny and wanted to have sex, but with a twist, to spice things up a bit.

Very boldly and uncharacteristically of him, Corpse proposed something quite naughty that they hadn't done in a long time. A mutual blowjob in the sixty nine position.

And the twist was, as a competition.

Corpse was sitting on his knees next to him on the couch, his face really close to his neck, the hot breath touching his skin made goosebumps appear on his body, making hard for (M/n) to resist. Corpse's deep voice whispered on his ear, slowly and seductively, telling him what he wanted.

"...If I win, I get to ride you, (M/n)." He muttered while his hand rubbed the hardening cock inside the (h/c) haired male's pants. (M/n) just agreed, too horny to even think what he'll do if he wins.

He did agreed, but if he would've known... he might thought of something different to do.

His back was now laying on the couch, his pants off just like Corpse, while the curly haired male greedily ate his cock. He just accepted this "competition" because he was confident he'll win, but now... he was having the best blowjob of his life, and he wasn't sure of he could hold his orgasm in, it had been quite a while since the last time they had sex, so both of them were pretty pent up.

(M/n) bit his bottom lip hard, heavily breathing through his nose as he tried to focus on something that wasn't Corpse's mouth around his cock, but it was almost impossible. At least until Corpse took it out of his mouth, looking over his shoulder to stare into his eyes with lust and need.

"Suck me too, (M/n)..." he whimpered slightly swaying his hips in front of his face, he swallowed as Corpse went back to sucking his cock, and his held the waistband of Corpse's underwear, slowly pulling it down, showing his hard cock and his twitching hole. He licked his lips before leaning closer.

He dragged up the tip of his tongue, pressing on Corpse's entrance, penetrating it and lapping his tongue around his tight walls, soon desperately eating him out. Corpse was whimpering around his cock, making him grunt from the pleasure, both of them sending vibrations to each other's bodies with their noises, mutually driving themselves crazy.

(M/n)'s hands gripped Corpse's cheeks, spreading them apart and pushing his tongue deeper inside, he moved one of his hands to get a hold of Corpse's erected cock. He jerked him off at a slow pace, making the curly haired male whimper against his cock, the vibration causing him to grunt from the pleasure, feeling his dick twitching, close to release.

And to think he accepted because he thought he'll win... but at this rate, he'll be the first one to cum. The way Corpse took all of his length down his throat was driving him crazy, his hips trembling as he tried to hold back from thrusting, and it all combined with Corpse's moans. Every noise he made sent a vibration down his cock, making him grip hard on Corpse's flash, attempting to hold back his orgasm the best he could.

His dick was leaking pre-cum, his taste invading Corpse's mouth and numbing his mind, the sounds escaping (M/n)'s lips were just fuel for him, making him feel confident in what he was doing, Corpse himself was feeling on edge with the hot tongue eating his ass, along with the big, warm hand jerking him off agonizingly slow, but he just focused on making (M/n) feeling good instead.

And that's how he made him cum, shooting thick white ropes of semen down his throat, Corpse hummed with delight, taking the still hard cock out of his mouth, swallowing the sticky and thick cum.

(M/n) threw his head back, trying to regain his breathing, feeling his mind numb from the intense orgasm he was put through. But right as he was finally getting a grip of his sanity back, Corpse turned around, straddling him and holding his very sensitive cock against his wet, stretched entrance.

"Wa-wait, baby... I-I'm quite s-sensitive right now..." he said between gasps, trying to hold Corpse's hips to prevent him from penetrating himself, but the curly haired male just smirked down at him, pushing his hands away from his body.

"I haven't cum yet... and you lost, so I get to ride you," he said in a deep, scratchy voice, making (M/n) bite his bottom lip.

"Fine, b-but... don't do it too-ah!" A strangled moan escaped his mouth as soon as Corpse had pushed his entire length inside him. (M/n)'s eyes rolled into the back of his head, feeling how warm and tight Corpse was around him. His finger gripped down on the pale thighs straddling his hips, and he somehow managed to sit up on the couch, tilting his head back to stare into Corpse's cloudy eyes. "You really do like to disobey me, don't you?"

Corpse whimpered when (M/n)'s hips thrusted up against him, reaching deeper and hitting his prostate, his body fell limp on the (h/c) haired male, panting and trembling, feeling his erection oozing pre-cum.

(M/n) kept his grip on his thighs, and turned his face to whisper onto Corpse's ear.

"Ride me, baby. You wanted this, now take my cock deep inside you," he muttered with a low voice, making the pale male tremble with desire.

Corpse placed his hands on (M/n)'s chest and raised his hips, bouncing on him at a rapid pace, already feeling himself close to his orgasm.

(M/n) closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to hold his second climax in, feeling his sensitive cock twitching. He moved his hands up to hold Corpse's waist, and he helped him up and down on his dick quicker.

Both of them were moaning, the sound of their skins slapping together mixing with their lewd noises, losing themselves on each other.

Corpse came first, letting out a loud moan of (M/n)'s name, clenching around the thick cock inside of him, causing him to clench his jaw and hide his face on his neck, biting the skin of the crook of his neck, letting his cum inside of Corpse.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, gaining their breaths back and feeling their bodies tired.

(M/n) was the first to pull back, noticing that Corpse was still leaning on him, completely limp, a tiny smile tugged his lips up, before pulling out and getting up from the couch, walking them to the bathroom go clean up.


	7. Bratty!Whiny!Corpse x Annoyed!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Kinks; blindfold, bondage, vibrator usage, overstimulation, rimming.**

The day started off... weird, or at least that's what I felt.

Something felt off when I woke up, but I couldn't pinpoint what until I got up from bed. Corpse wasn't next to me and the clothes he slept in were scattered on the floor. I walked out of the room, wondering what was my boyfriend doing, when I saw him sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking some bubble tea.

And I understood why his clothes were on the floor.

He was wearing a black crop top, booty shorts and fishnets socks, swaying his legs back and forth with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I felt like today would be a long day.

"Baby, why are you wearing that?" He bit the straw, a sly smirk tugging the corner of his lips up, and he got off the counter, walking towards me, letting me admire his body.

"Is it forbidden? It isn't, right, so I can wear it if I want." He took a sip of his drink, his fingers holding my chin and pushing my head back, exposing my neck, his hot breath hit my skin as he left soft kisses, humming softly. He walked away with a short laugh, and I had to keep myself from staring at him as he did, otherwise I would have an erection.

Well, I hope this is the only thing that happens today.

//////

Except it wasn't. Corpse wasn't behaving today, which was unusual of him, refusing to do what I tell him to and whining about every single thing I did.

If I was watching tv, he whined that he wanted to watch something, if I was reading, he wanted to read that book too, if I was on my phone, he wanted me to give him attention. But every time I stopped doing this things he whined about, he would leave and completely ignore me.

He was getting on my nerves...

But I tried to shrug off his behavior, maybe he just wanted to act bratty to piss me off -which was working-, and even if that was the case, it wasn't anything to be taken seriously, so I just kept going on with my day.

A couple of hours later, Corpse plopped his body next to me on the couch, snuggling against my side like a kitten, I stroked his hair for a bit, before he spoke.

"Damn... our sex life is so boring now days..."

That really pissed me off, greatly.

I set my phone down and slowly turn to look at him, he was smirking with mischief, and I decided I had enough... and that what he needs is a well deserved punishment.

I stood up and stared down at him with a serious expression, his eyes shone with a playful look, filled with anticipation and desire.

Oh baby, you have no idea what awaits you tonight. One of the worst things I could do to you...

Knowing how kinky I am, Corpse was behaving this way because he wanted it, and now he was going to have to take it. I have to teach him a lesson, for misbehaving like that.

I leaned down, still staring into his eyes, before I picked him up on my shoulder making him yelp. I held him tightly by the back of his thighs walking towards our bedroom, I opened the door and just let Corpse fall on the bed, his body bounced and he giggled biting his lip, spreading his legs open.

I frowned and took off my t-shirt, throwing it somewhere, Corpse was about to take off his crop top too, but I held his wrists against the bed, on either side of his head. With a deep growl, I leaned closer and kissed him, he let out a gasp, letting me push my tongue inside his mouth and kiss him hungrily. He moaned on my lips, his legs wrapping around my waist, and I held both of his hands above his head as I reached my hand out to grab the white rope on top of the bedside table.

I tied his hands to the headboard in an instant, already used to this kind of play with him. He whined, muffled by my mouth and tugged on the rope to try and free himself, but he obviously couldn't. I trailed my hand all over his skin, touching his arms down to his chest, graced his nipples making him gasp, and lower to his abdomen, barely pulling down his booty shorts, enough for his erected cock to sprung out.

I pulled back from the kiss and now used my lips to leave a trail of kisses on his body. I stopped on his nipples, biting one over the fabric, caressing my tongue on it after, and I sucked his hard nipple through the crop top. Corpse's body was shaking, his hips trembled as his legs wrapped tightly around me, but the way I was toying with his nipples made him weak, moaning and whispering my name over and over.

When both of his nipples were fully erected and the crop top was completely wet on the part of his chest, I kept going down, purposely avoiding his already dripping cock.

I spread his legs and stared at him with eyes filled with lust and desire. I pulled his shorts to his mid-thigh and lifted his hips up to my face, swirling my tongue around his entrance. Corpse whimpered, trying to move away from me, but I held him in place.

"You did this to yourself, now behave or I'll leave you there by yourself." My serious tone of voice made Corpse stop trying to move, and he just nodded biting his lip, "Good boy."

I went back to eating him out, pushing my tongue inside him and lapping it around his tight walls, making him tremble and moan from pleasure.

"I-I'm... I'm go-gonna c-cum... (M/n)~," my name got out slurred, probably from the overwhelming pleasure, but I stopped right before he could cum. "Wha... wh-why...? (M/n), please, do-don't leave me here l-like this..."

"Well, who was the one being a whiny bratty today, baby? It wasn't me~," I muttered in a teasing tone, putting his hips down on the bed again and standing up, walking towards my drawer, "You didn't thought I'll be fucking you tonight, did you? This is a punishment." I grunted darkly, taking out a black silk ribbon and a vibrator out of the drawer. "Now, get ready... this'll be a long, long night for you."

Before I walked back to him, I took out an extra thing, a blindfold. So he wouldn't know if I'm here or not, if I'm jerking off or not, and that'll make it even better. For me, at least.

He was shaking his head when I knelt on the bed again, the blindfold on my hand, and I leaned down to cover his eyes, making sure it'll stay there.

I grabbed the vibrator and pressed it against his leaking cock, he flinched and moaned softly, and I strapped it to him with the ribbon. I held the little remote in my hand and I backed away from the bed, going to seat on the one person sofa in the corner of the room.

I had a great view from here, too...

His body was trembling, and I knew he was impatient, or maybe anticipating what I'll do.

I stared at the remote, looking over the different levels it had, but instead of starting it at one, I turned it to five, middle setting.

Corpse choked on a moan, his body convulsed as he came on himself a great amount. A smirk pulled at my lips as I started to have fun with this.

I kept changing the setting, his moaning soon turning into whimpers and cries for me to stop or do it more, until he was basically broken. He couldn't form a singular coherent sentence, barely being able to mumble apologies.

"So, you promise you wouldn't do this again?" He nodded weakly, his head being tilted back as he kept cumming nonstop. He probably came like ten to fifteen times... I'm surprise he didn't passed out. "Okay, I'm guessing you learned your lesson." I stood up from the sofa and went to the bathroom to grab a hand towel, wetting it enough.

I walked back into the bedroom and I turned off the vibrator. Corpse's body laid limp on the bed, his breathing uneven and shallow, a layer of sweat covered him, while tears fell down his face and all his cum was very slowly dripping down the sides of his torso.

I took the vibrator off, followed by the blindfold and the rope. His wrists were red and that made me feel like I went too far, but then I saw a smile appear on Corpse' face.

"That was the best..." he whispered before passing out on the bed.

I sighed with a small smile too, and I took off his clothes, cleaning his body gently and wrapping his wrist with some bandages after disinfecting them, his skin had ripped a bit so I had to. I got him dressed in some of my clothes and I laid down next to him, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight against me.


	8. Corpse x Seme!Male!Reader [Smut&Fluff]

**(slight angst?)**

_(I fucked up the weather/clothes, you're supposed to wear thick clothing when it snows but where I live it never fucking snows, so I messed up!)_

The very moment (M/n) opened his eyes, a sleepy smile showed on his face. His boyfriend was sleeping peacefully, a rare sight to behold but also extremely cute. Corpse had trouble sleeping every day, and often didn't slept at all for a week straight, until he would finally fall asleep from exhaustion, but this wasn't it.

After all the trouble (M/n)'s family put them through, they started living together a month ago and since then, Corpse has been able to sleep more often and for longer, which made (M/n) extremely happy. And because of that, he didn't wanted to get up from bed. His (e/c) eyes stared at Corpse's sleeping face, listening to his deep breathing. (M/n) reached his hand up, softly moving Corpse's curls out of his face, admiring him for longer.

Then, his phone dinged on his bedside table, and he huffed slightly, turning around to grab it.

His mother had sent him a text, but he ignored it completely and read one his grandma just sent him. She told him about how his daughter -(M/n)'s mom- didn't invited his boyfriend, Corpse, at their Christmas party, so she told him he could come with him.

He thought about it, already knowing that his family hates the fact that he's dating a man, but Corpse constantly tells him he wants to get a long with his family, despite everything. So he told her they'll be there.

The Christmas party was that night, so they didn't had much time for anything, and he got up from the bed, and went to take a shower.

(M/n) felt his mind racing, thinking of everything that could go wrong in a couple of hours, but as long as he had his baby by his side, he'll be fine, and that's how he calmed himself.

When he walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel while drying his hair, he saw Corpse sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes before looking around the room. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. (M/n) walked closer to him, standing next to him and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Corpse hugged his waist and rested his head on his abdomen, slightly wetting his curls.

"Are you going somewhere...?" And that was when (M/n) realized that Corpse had seen the clothes he placed on his desk.

"We, baby, we are going out." He looked up at (M/n) and slightly frowned.

"I thought you wanted to stay home for Christmas." The (h/c) haired males sighed and stroked Corpse's hair softly, staring down at him with a soft expression.

"I did wanted to, but my mo-... grandma invited us to my family's Christmas party." (M/n) instantly noticed the slight fear and surprise in Corpse's eyes, before he smiled and stood up from the bed.

"Then, I'll get ready too." Corpse walked towards the bathroom, before stopping at the door frame, looking at (M/n) over his shoulder, "Can you pick my clothes for me?"

(M/n) stared at him for a moment, before smiling and nodding, Corpse walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Whilst (M/n) listened to Corpse showering, he looked around for something that could match his own outfit.

And what better way than wearing Corpse's merch?

He took out the hoodie, black jeans and left Corpse choose his shoes, while he grabbed the CORPSE beanie for himself. He got dressed and sat on the bed to wait for Corpse to come out of the bathroom.

In the meantime, he talked with his grandma a bit, asking her about who would be at this Christmas party. She told her some of his parents' business partners and their families along with some other members of the (L/n) family. He didn't had to ask her more, because he already knew the rest of the "rules" to this party.

Where the fuck is going to get a present for whoever the fuck gets to have it?

But he couldn't think about that, because Corpse was already walking out of the bathroom, his wet curly hair pushed back, but every now and then some strands would cover his face. The brown eyed male walked to the clothes next to (M/n) on the bed, and when he saw the hoodie his eyes landed on the (h/c) haired male, who was still looking down at his phone.

That's when he noticed the beanie on his head and he bit his lip to prevent a smile to show on his face, and silently got dressed. When he was done, he went to the bathroom to try and fix his hair a bit, and (M/n) walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his back and resting his chin on his shoulder, staring at each other through the mirror.

"You look stunning..." (M/n) whispered into his ear, making Corpse blush a bit and look away to try and hide his blush.

"No, I don't." The slightly taller male just chuckled and kissed his red cheek, hugging him tighter.

"Yes, you do, don't lie to yourself." (M/n) held Corpse's chin, turning his face to stare at him, "We gotta leave in a couple of minutes..." he mumbled and pecked Corpse's lips, pulling back and walking out of the bathroom, going to the living room after he made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys on him. "What the fuck do I buy...?"

He questioned himself about what he was supposed to do, and simply decided on something cheap and boring, besides he didn't cared about all those people and he had something special for his boyfriend for later.

Back with Corpse he was panicking by one thing, his present. He knew he had to take a present with him, he couldn't show up empty handed, but he didn't had any fucking money to buy anything, so he just grabbed what was going to be one of his options to give to (M/n). It wasn't anything special to him, but he still hoped someone would appreciate it.

He met up with (M/n) in the living room and they looked at the hour, it was almost ten at night, and (M/n)'s house was twenty minutes away by walk, so they just decided to have a chill, serene walk on the streets.

At some point, (M/n) stopped at a store and bought the first thing he saw, a knitted bunny plushie. Corpse stared at him confused, but just kept walking until they reached the big mansion (M/n) used to live in.

Corpse could easily tell (M/n) didn't wanted to be there, at all, so he reached out to hold his hand and interlock their fingers, showing him a cute smile that made (M/n) feel a bit more content.

He rings the doorbell and hears the screeching, obnoxious voice of his mother. When the door opens, her smile is instantly swept away from her face, glaring at Corpse who tried to hide behind (M/n) as soon as he saw her.

"What is he doing here, (M/n)?" His mother said with clear disgusts, (M/n) just ignored her and walked past her, dragging Corpse behind her. "Don't ignore your mother, I would not accept this person in my house."

Rage was starting to burn inside his body, and he was ready to yell at her and leave forever, but the sweet, gentle voice of his grandma filled his ears.

"You should treat better your son's boyfriend, he is your son-in-law after all," she smiled at her daughter, and she just huffed, leaving them after closing the door. His grandma turned towards them and showed a bright smile, stepping closer to wrap an arm around both of them. "I've missed you, (M/n), I haven't see you since you moved out, but I'm happy knowing this young man makes you happy." Corpse looked down, feeling embarrassed at the he attention he was receiving which made (M/n) smile.

"Yeah, he's the light of my day, the love of my life." Corpse pulled his hoodie's neck up to hide his face while (M/n) walked them to the dining room, talking with his grandma.

As soon as they walked in, he could feel (M/n)'s family staring at him with hate and disgust, just because he was wasn't rich and a woman. He was aware of their whispering, but couldn't understand it because they were far away, and luckily, (M/n) was still holding his hand tightly.

All the families were reunited all around the room, two long tables were pushed next to each other, being able to fit everyone there, and soon (M/n)'s mother announced dinner was ready.

They sat down, (M/n)'s grandma on the end of the table, Corpse next to her, and (M/n) by his side. Every single (L/n) stared at him, making him feel anxious and judged, but the entire duration of the dinner he was either, treated poorly or completely ignored, and it was starting to affect his mentality even if (M/n) was there.

The male couldn't believe what was happening with his family, they were out of their fucking minds, treating his boyfriend like that in front of him, even if they knew they're dating. So after that, it was his turn to ignore his family.

The dinner went by... quite stressful, and they left the table to go to the common room, drinking and walking around as if it was a business party. (M/n) was dragged by his mother to a male and woman his age, but he still kept Corpse next to him.

They five of them sat down, while his grandma stare from the distance, worried about what her daughter would do right now.

"(M/n), this is (r/m/n) and this is (r/g/n), his daughter..." he didn't listened much, but Corpse did, and he felt his heart break when they said something about a possible marriage between them.

He stood up and walked away, getting (M/n)'s attention and he tried to stand up too, but his mother stopped him from doing so.

"Wait, sweetie, he probably went to the bathroom, you don't need to follow him everywhere," she showed him a very fake smile, making him sit next to this girl he didn't even remembered the name of. "Why don't you stay here with (r/g/n) and get to know each other a bit more, maybe you'll actually get married."

He frowned but knew he couldn't refuse his mother forever, so he stayed there, looking everywhere but the girl, trying to find Corpse with his eyes.

Back with the curly haired male, he was ready to head towards the front door and leave immediately, but someone held his wrist gently, he followed the arm up until he met a known, soft expression, recognizing her as (M/n)'s grandma, the only person in the (L/n) family that would ever look at him that way.

He hugged her tightly, and the woman took him to the dining room, sitting down on their previous sits. There, Corpse told her what happened, and had comforted him until (M/n) finds them, which didn't took more than ten minutes.

Already tired of this girl's voice, he stood up and muttered, "I already have a boyfriend, fuck off," and walked around the common room looking for Corpse, that's when he realized his grandma wasn't there either, so he left the room to look somewhere else, but before he could leave, his mother interrupted him, asking him where he was going and that it was already prize exchanging time, he told her he'll be there in a bit and left. Thankfully, he found both of them as soon as he left the room, seeing them talking and laughing at the dining table, it made (M/n) wonder why the rest of his family wasn't as nice as his grandma.

He wanted to stay with them the rest of the night, but they couldn't, so he walked up to them and hugged Corpse from behind, kissing his cheek repeatedly, making him groan from embarrassment.

"It's prize exchanging time, baby, come on." He held Corpse's hand again and left the room with his grandma too, everybody sitting around the big coffee table in the middle of the room. He sat down, Corpse between him and his grandma, and everyone placed the gifts on top of the crystal table.

One by one, everyone gets blindfolded and choses a gift randomly. With every opened present, Corpse started to feel more and more uncomfortable, observing the very expensive gifts being picked, he had a gut feeling that every present was expensive tho. Except his.

 _Oh no..._ he thought, now wishing that nobody would pick his gift.

He saw it was (M/n)'s mother turn, and she was blindfolded, very slowly moving her hand above all the presents before picking up a gold and white small bag.

That gift was from the girl she wanted (M/n) to marry, it said her name on the tag.

The woman opened it and took out a rectangular black box, she opened it and gasped, taking what seemed to be a diamond necklace. She tries to act modest towards the girl, but she just tells her 'it's nothing' as if she hadn't spent millions of dollars on that necklace.

Corpse gulped and accidentally made eye contact with (M/n)'s mother, her eyes clearly showed him that he was nothing compared to that girl, basically saying that he's worthless by looking at him and then at the necklace still on her hand.

His eyes looked down immediately, feeling uncomfortable, embarrassed about what his gift is and sad because his boyfriend's family would never accept him with open arms.

Everyone kept picking gifts, and a young girl about ten years old was the one that picked (M/n)'s knitted bunny, and she seemed really happy about her new toy, and then it was (M/n)'s turn to pick a present.

Corpse stared at his hands above the presents, and he stopped over a few, slowly lowering his hand, until he picked a plain looking green bag. That's when Corpse panicked and held (M/n)'s black sweater.

"Chose another one, (M/n)," he whispered only for him to hear, and the male turned towards Corpse, his hand already picking up the gift and taking off his blindfold.

"I can't, babe, those are the rules, once I grab it I can't choose another one." Corpse bit his lip hard, feeling his heart beating fast as dread filled his body, making his breath speed up.

(M/n) looked at the tag of the bag, and saw it was Corpse's, with a bright smile he opened the bag and grabbed the box inside it, slowly opening it. A handmade crystal with two smiling stick man drawn on greeted him, he observed the gift with shining eyes and warmth overwhelming him greatly, his heart beating fast as he felt the love and time Corpse put into this beautiful present.

But, then a round of laughter filled his ears, making his eyes wide as he slowly looked up as his family and the rest of the guests laughed at the gift in his hands. He felt anger burning inside him once more, but this time nothing could calm him down.

He was about to stand up and yelled at everybody, but Corpse ran away before he could. (M/n)'s grandma sighed disappointed and left the room after him, not before giving a look to her daughter, who completely ignored her.

"So that horrible gift is from that nobody, good thing I didn't picked that one," she laughed as if she had said the best joke, and everyone joined her.

(M/n) gritted his teeth as he gripped the empty bag in his hand, and he stood up abruptly, the couch he was sitting on scrapping against the floor, getting everybody to shut up and look at him with surprise. His mother was specially frightened by her son's sudden movement.

"What's so funny, eh? It's funny to make fun of people who have less than others? Treat them badly just because they don't have the same amount of money?" Silence filled the room, every pair of eyes staring at him, "You think just because you have money you're a good person? Well, let me tell everyone something." He took a deep breath whilst trying to not break everything around him, "Money, doesn't make you good or lovable, because you only care about the most expensive thing you could have, just to show off. I used to be like that, but then I met the love of life, and I realized... money isn't everything. I learned how valuable things actually are, and I learned how to take care of them, and specially... I learned how to love, a love that's pure and not bought with money alone."

He looked down at the crystal in his palm, and wrapped his hand around it, bringing it to his chest, over his heart.

"And that's what this gift is made out of. It might not be expensive or elegant, but it's made with love and dedication, that's what's important to me now. This is the best gift out of all here, and my boyfriend made it himself, that's what makes it special." He looked up directly into his mother's eyes, and she flinched as she saw the hate in them, directed directly at her. "Stop treating him like he's less than us just because he doesn't have money, because I won't hesitate to leave everything behind for him, I don't care about luxury anymore, and I realized that late, but I'm glad I did."

(M/n) walked out of the room after he grabbed Corpse's backpack that he left behind, searching around for him desperately, knowing that he was probably having an anxiety attack. Thankfully, he found his grandma, who told him Corpse was on their backyard, by the fountain. He ran there and stepped outside into the snowy yard, seeing Corpse sitting on the bench, his body trembling as his cries were muffled by his hands.

He rushed to sit by his side and hurriedly took out the small water bottle and his anxiety pills, getting Corpse's attention by touching his hair. (M/n) didn't had to say anything, and Corpse downed the pills like it was nothing.

They stayed outside, their arms wrapped around each other as (M/n) helped Corpse calm down until the medicine worked, and while they did, (M/n) called a cab, humming a tune while they waited.

After twenty minutes, his grandma walked out, telling them that their taxi cab arrived, so he got up from the bench, taking Corpse with him. Because they had to walk through the common room where everyone was, (M/n) decided to walk around the back through the yard.

The ride back home was silent and slightly slow because of the snow, but they arrived in complete silence, Corpse refusing to let go of (M/n) the entire time.

They entered their apartment, and (M/n) held Corpse's face gently, tilting his head back and brushing his tears stained cheeks with his thumbs, leaning down to kiss him softly. The curly haired male sighed against the kiss and reached his arms up slowly, wrapping them around (M/n)'s neck, grabbing the beanie and taking off the male's head.

The kiss broke after a few seconds, and the taller male cupped his face with both hands.

"I'm sorry about today, baby," Corpse closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of (M/n)'s hands.

"I-it's fine," his voice broke slightly, and that made the (h/c) haired male feel worse, but he tried to keep a smile on his face.

He leaned closer and rested their foreheads together, making Corpse open his eyes, "I'm gonna make it up to you, okay?"

(M/n) slowly moved his hands down to hold Corpse's waist gently, lifting him up and making him wrap his legs around his hips. They stared into each other's eyes, and connected their lips again, passionately and lovingly.

Already knowing the apartment like the back of his hand, (M/n) walked them towards their bedroom, reaching an arm out to open the door. He stepped closer to the bed, and placed Corpse on it, kneeling in between his legs without breaking their kiss.

Soft moans were leaving Corpse's lips as their hips started to grind together, his member getting more erected by the second. (M/n) broke their kiss, planting pecks on his cheek, jaw and down to his neck, nibbling on his sensitive skin and sucking it, leaving purple marks everywhere his lips touched.

Corpse moved his hand up to hold (M/n)'s hairs, his fingers tangling with his locks as he tilted his head to give the male more access to his neck. (M/n) kept going down, but the hoodie Corpse was wearing didn't let him, so he pulled back slightly and sneaked his hands under his clothes, lifting up his hoodie and undershirt. He took it fully off his body, admiring the male's physique for a few seconds, absolutely adoring the sight, despite knowing that he was making Corpse feel shy.

(M/n) took off his upper clothes too, throwing them with Corpse's clothes, and he leaned down again, kissing him a bit more desperately. Corpse gasped as the grinding started again, his own hips moving in sync, his hands holding onto (M/n)'s back as the male started to leave another trail of kisses and marks down his chest.

The way (M/n) was touching him made Corpse feel goosebumps, being able to feel the love and care in his touch, it brought tears to his eyes, glad, happy and lucky that he had such a wonderful man as his boyfriend.

(M/n) heard a tiny sob when he was about to reach Corpse's pants, and he looked up instantly, panicking about hurting him or making him uncomfortable in any way. But already knowing what the (h/c) haired male was thinking, Corpse cupped his face and brought him close for a deep kiss.

Taken aback for the first two seconds, (M/n)'s hands held his weight by either side of Corpse's head, before getting comfortable and past the shock. He held the curly haired male's hips, rubbing circles on his bone, kissing him back just as deep and loving.

Pulling back once more, (M/n) undid Corpse's jeans, pulling them down and he took his own pants too. (M/n) held one of Corpse's leg up, kissing from his shin up to his thigh, reaching his underwear that showed a very obvious tent. His tongue licked the outline of it, making the black haired male whimper softly, and he pulled the piece of clothing down slightly.

He reached for the bottle of lube inside their drawer and opened it, placing some of it on his fingers and nearing them to Corpse's entrance. While his index finger was rubbing around it, coating it with lube, his breath hovered over his already leaking member, holding the base with his free hand, slowly stroking it up and down.

Corpse moaned, tilting his head back against the pillow, gripping the bedsheets underneath him.

(M/n) wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue around the glande after pulling down the foreskin covering it, and sucked on it. Whilst Corpse moaned as he was getting blowed, (M/n) pushed a finger inside the male, slowly circling his finger around to stretch him enough for a second finger.

Corpse moved his hands from the bedsheets and gripped (M/n)'s hair instead, whimpering as his back arched, cumming inside of his mouth, calling his name.

(M/n) backed away and swallowed, pushing the second finger in, stretching Corpse more and reaching deeper, which made him choke on a moan. His fingers kept moving inside him, feeling around for his prostate, but decided to tease him a bit and purposely avoid it, making Corpse whine softly.

"D-don't tease me, (M-m/n)... I want you..." he mumbled between ragged breaths, as he was still recovering from his orgasm. The male just smirked and pulled his fingers out making Corpse sigh.

He pulled down his underwear and spread the remaining lube that was on his hand, on his dick, aligning it with Corpse's entrance.

His (e/c) eyes stared into Corpse's, holding his hand, moving it above the bottom's head, and leaning down, kissing him like his life depend on it. His hips pushed forward as slow and gentle as he could, but it still made Corpse wince from the pain, so he used his lips to calm him down.

Fully inside, (M/n) stayed still and waited until Corpse was ready, which didn't took long.

His legs wrapped around his hips and his grip on his hand tightened, his deep, breathy voice whispering in his ear, "You can move..."

(M/n) began moving with slow thrusts, barely pulling out and pushing back in. Corpse held onto his back with his free hand, hiding his face on the taller's neck, letting out soft moans of pleasure.

But those soft noises, soon turned into whimpers and pleading for more.

"Fa-faster, do it... faster, fuck~." Corpse moaned, tilting his head back, no longer feeling embarrassed or shy, and (M/n) obeyed him.

His thrusting sped up, the sound of their skins slapping together filling the room, along with Corpse's cries of pleasure, saying (M/n)'s name over and over again.

(M/n) gritted his teeth, filling himself losing his mind and control at how tight Corpse was around his dick, practically greedily swallowing his length.

"Damn it, baby... you feel so good," he growled, his free hand gripping his waist tightly, probably leaving bruises. Corpse gasped as the thrusts got somehow deeper, reaching his prostate and hitting it every time.

His brown eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure, only being able to turn into a moaning, whimpering mess under his man. (M/n) stared at him, feeling even more turned on at the sight, ramming Corpse's insides with pure, raw desire, feeling his own climax approaching.

Corpse let out a loud, long moan as his body convulsed, thick ropes of semen squirting out of his slit and landing on his chest. His body laid limp on the bed, his grip on (M/n)'s hand loosen, while the male kept fucking him senseless.

It might've been because he already came twice, or because he could focus more on his body and what it was feeling, but he clearly felt (M/n)'s cock inside him, rubbing his walls and stretching him, the feeling made his sensitive body shake again, a dry orgasm hitting him this time as (M/n) pulled out to cum on Corpse's stomach.

The curly haired male just laid there, exhausted and sleepy, his eyelids falling on their own and before he knew, he fell asleep.

(M/n) saw that and smiled, getting up from the bed to change his underwear and dry his sweat a bit, getting a towel to clean Corpse too, covering his body with a new pair of underwear.

Already next to him in bed, he realized something. His present.

But because he didn't wanted to wake Corpse up, he decided to do it the next day, feeling tired himself. He covered their bodies from the cold and snuggled against Corpse's back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning, (M/n) gets up after hearing noises coming from the apartment, he sat up yawning and realized Corpse wasn't on the bed next to him, so he grabbed his sweatpants, quickly went to brush his teeth and left the room. His (e/c) eyes saw him in the kitchen, eating something from the fridge.

(M/n) saw he was just wearing one of his t-shirt, which made me bit his lip, thinking about how cute yet hot he looked, Corpse heard him so he turned to look at him, the purple marks showing off from his neck and down his chest, obviously hinting what happened the previous night. (M/n) walked up to him as Corpse smiled and his arms wrapped around the taller's neck, holding each other close.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Corpse chuckled and pecked the male's lips, a playfully smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas to you too, (M/n)," they stared into each other's eyes, and slowly closed in to join their lips in a kiss.

It started off gentle and soft, but (M/n)'s hands started to trail down to Corpse's butt, groping it roughly making him gasp, taking advantage of that to push his tongue past his lips. Corpse clinged onto (M/n) as he was picked up by his thighs and placed on top of the counter, still making out with his boyfriend, starting to feel like last night wasn't enough.

But none of them realized, they had guests.

The front door was opened and slowly, they started to walk in, planing on apologizing to both males.

They didn't expected to see them making out on the kitchen counter, so (M/n)'s mother left out a surprise yelp while the rest gasped and looked away in embarrassment.

(M/n) and Corpse got startled by the sudden noise, and when they looked over the (h/c) haired male's shoulder, they saw (M/n)'s parents, grandma and siblings (or if you don't have siblings just ignore this). They flinched and Corpse hid his face with his hands as (M/n) turned around, placing his hands either side of Corpse's side to protect him... and hide him.

"What are you doing here?" (M/n) tried to sound annoyed but he was feeling really uncomfortable and embarrassed so it didn't seemed like he was threating them.

The first one to talk was, like always, his mother, "We-we're here to a-apologize to your boyfriend."

The male started at her, doubting her words, while Corpse slowly moved his hands away from his face, looking at the (h/c) woman.

"R-really?" He stuttered out, securing his arms around (M/n) who was still covering his body. Awkwardly, the woman and the rest nodded, while his grandma walked closer as if it was her own house.

"I really hope you've used protection last night, boys." And both of them blushed... because they very much didn't.

"W-we did, grandma..." (M/n) whispered looking away, but before everyone could say something else, he turned to pick up Corpse, "We're gonna get changed." And walked to their room, where they stared at each other for a moment, before busting out laughing.

"I can't believe that happened." Corpse muttered as he walked towards his closet, picking up some comfortable clothes wear.

(M/n) sighed and grabbed his own clothing, "I can't believe it either."

After a few minutes, they walked out and saw everyone sitting on their dining table, looking around their apartment. They sat down too and after a long silence, his mother spoke.

"Look, (M/n)..." he looked at her, an emotionless expression on his face, his hand gripping Corpse's by pure habit. "We're sorry, I am very sorry for what I did last night to both of you... I spent all night thinking about what you said and I realized... that you're right. Money isn't everything and it'll never be."

Grandma was nodding, feeling proud of her daughter, while her grandson just frowned.

"What are you getting at?"

His mother sighed and placed her hand over his, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"What I'm trying to say is... that I accept your boyfriend, and I'm really sorry," her eyes looked at Corpse who just blush and looked down.

"It-it's fine, ma'am..." very slowly, he looked up to stare into her eyes. He didn't saw the hate and disgust from the night before, he only saw guilt which made him smile as he realized she as being honest.

The woman was caught off guard as she saw the bright smile the curly haired male had, her eyes shifting towards her son, who was looking at Corpse with love filled eyes, and that made her smile too. A real smile this time.

"You can call me, mom, sweetie, you're part of the family."

Everyone was taken aback with her statement, but the rest of the time they stayed was spent like a happy, normal family, whilst (M/n) kept thinking about the present he would give Corpse that night, no exceptions.


	9. Sub!Corpse x Dom!Jealous!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Kinks; nipple play, blindfold, degradation, daddy kink. [use of a safeword]**

With a final goodbye, (M/n) left the lobby and closed the game, deciding to watch Corpse's last game on stream. Everything was going fine, he laughed at Brooke and Corpse's friendship, chuckling every time one of them would say 'Oh really?' expecting one of them to die, and when it happened he laughed his ass off.

Corpse killed Brooke and he ran around with his fellow impostor, someone he didn't know, as she filled in for him when he left. They were talking, like any other "innocent" crewmate. Until (M/n) heard something that wasn't just talking.

She was flirting with Corpse quite openly, and he realized that not even the chat noticed. Not even Corpse himself noticed it, and unintentionally, he flirted back. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, choosing to stay on the living room couch, watching the rest of the stream as he waited for Corpse to end it.

He stayed there in complete silence, hearing Corpse finally saying his final goodbyes to the chat, (M/n) closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table, waiting for Corpse to come out of his recording room. The jealousy was still filling his mind, making him have a slight frown plastered on his face.

He heard the door creaking as it opened, Corpse walked out with a small smile on his face, smile that grew wide when he made eye contact with his boyfriend. He walked up to the sitting male, completely oblivious of his expression, when he was close enough, (M/n) held his waist and made him sit on his lap.

Without saying a single word, he held Corpse by his chin, pulling his face closer to his. (M/n) kissed him roughly, sticking his tongue into his mouth, stroking his tongue teasingly. Corpse gasped softly against his lips, holding himself on his shoulder, trying to push him back as he was running out of air.

As soon as their kiss broke, Corpse struggled to suck in deep breaths, but shorts gasps left his mouth when (M/n) started to leave wet kisses down jaw towards his neck, sucking on his sweet spot.

"(M-m/n)... w-wait..." Corpse whispered, holding a handful of the male's hair, pulling it back, making him leave his neck. Corpse wanted to ask him why the sudden behavior, but (M/n) kissed him again, preventing him from talking.

The (h/c) haired male moved his hands to hold Corpse by his thighs, standing up and walking towards their bedroom. The curly haired male wrapped his legs around (M/n)'s hips, his arms around his shoulder, holding himself up as he decided to kiss the male back.

He was placed on the bed quite roughly, which made Corpse bit his bottom lip, feeling his dick getting erected inside his clothes. (M/n) took off his shirt, showing off his toned body, and he knelt on the bed, leaning down to kiss Corpse again. His hand sneaked under his clothes, reaching up to his nipples and he pinched them roughly.

Corpse whimpered against his mouth, squirming on the bed as he felt (M/n) grinding their hips together. The (h/c) haired male broke their kiss, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, taking off the shirt covering Corpse's torso. His hands slid down to his abdomen and down the waistband of his pants, his mouth went down Corpse's chest, wrapping his lips around his nipple, sucking it as his hand pulled down his pants and underwear.

Corpse moaned and squirmed around on the bed, his hands gripping the bedsheets under him, (M/n) held his erection in his hand, rubbing it up and down slowly, making him whine softly, thrusting his hips on his hand.

"(M/n)... do-don't tease m... me-ah~," the male released the perky nipple from his mouth, kissing his way to the other one, holding one of Corpse's legs open, letting go of his erection and pressing their hips together. "(M/n)~, pl-please." He whimpered moving his hand to grip the male's hair, trying to pull him back.

(M/n) looked up at his boyfriend, seeing his glossy brown eyes staring at him pleadingly, silently begging him for more. Corpse gasped when his bottom clothes were completely pulled off his body, and he stared at (M/n) as he reached for something on the nightstand.

A black silk blindfold was in his hands, and he placed it over Corpse's eyes, tying it behind his head. "(M/n)..." he called out to him in a whisper, squirming on the bed.

(M/n) held his chin and leaned down to his face, his hot breath hitting his lips.

"That's not how you should call me, baby." He muttered, moving closer to his ear, sucking his earlobe, making goosebumps appear on Corpse's skin. "What's my name?" He growled as he nibbled the flesh under his jaw.

"Da-daddy..." he moaned breathlessly making (M/n) smirk.

"That's right, you're daddy's bitch, aren't you?" He grunted as he pulled out his erection from inside his underwear, rubbing it against Corpse's entrance, he grabbed the lube from inside the beside drawer, opening the cap and coating his cock with it, some of it landing on Corpse's hole.

He closed it and thew it away, holding the black haired male's legs apart, slowly pushing his cock inside his boyfriend.

Corpse cried out from the slight pain, but soon a moan left his mouth as the hard dick inside of him instantly reached his prostate. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, whimpering.

(M/n) gritted his teeth as he felt how tight Corpse felt around him, and he started to pound his insides, making the male turn into a mess underneath him.

"My bitch... such a well trained bitch." He growled, holding tightly his thighs as he sped up his thrusts.

"Yesss~, I-I'm your b-bitch, daddy... only yo-yours~," Corpse's back arched as his dick twitched against his stomach, oozing with pre-cum as he felt already close to his climax.

(M/n) threw his head back, grunting in pleasure as he completely lost himself to the warmth around his cock, ramming his hole mercilessly.

Corpse was moaning and whimpering out to him, but something was off. (M/n) wasn't being nice like usual, he wasn't even making sure he was feeling good, and soon, the thrusts inside him weren't pleasurable anymore.

"(M-m/n), wait... I don't..." he whined in pain as his inside were being hit too roughly, tears were filling his eyes and he began to feel a bit scared. "(M/n) stop..."

The male wasn't actually listening, only moving faster, trying to reach his own orgasm. And that was when Corpse realized (M/n) wasn't going to stop if he only called out his name.

"Red..." he whispered, squirming away from the male, "Red...! Red!" He said loudly for him to hear him, and that made (M/n) snap back to reality.

Under him he saw Corpse, his blindfold already off and tears falling down his face, his erection completely soft.

(M/n) realized what he was doing and he pulled out gently, Corpse whined and looked away. The (h/c) haired male fixed his clothes swiftly and held Corpse in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered in his ear softly, swaying their bodies side to side. He picked him up gently and held his trembling body in a tight but sweet hold.

"It-it's fine..."

(M/n) started to feel bad for behaving the way he did, all because he was jealous of Corpse flirting back with that unknown girl a while back. So he decided to make it up to him.

"Let's take a bath together, and I'll make you dinner, what'd you say?" Corpse looked up at him, noticing the guilty expression his boyfriend had, and that made him smile slightly.

"Alright."


	10. Jealous!Corpse x Seme!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Kinks; daddy kink, overstimulation, breeding, rimming, bondage.**

For the pasts three weeks, (M/n) has been getting really close to Sean, better known as Jacksepticeye, and... Corpse didn't seemed to be liking that. At all. But, (M/n) being more on the slightly dense side, didn't realized.

And today, was an special day for the (h/c) haired male, because the Irish man was coming over to LA to spent some time with his friends, and so they planned to meet up somewhere the next day.

That night, (M/n) went to sleep with a small smile on his face. Corpse couldn't help but frown at his boyfriend's behavior, he had been ignoring him all day every day! He wanted attention!

That's why, he thought of something for the peacefully sleeping male. Tomorrow he would leave at around mid-day, so he had quite a few hours to plan something, but for any kind of plan he need to sleep. And that was the hard part of the day. Falling asleep was nearly impossible for the curly haired male, only being able to whenever he was feeling exhausted and like he was about to pass out, but he laid down and snuggled on (M/n)'s chest, closing his eyes and he tried to fall asleep.

Something that took him a while, but he managed to sleep for a few hours.

When (M/n)'s consciousness came back to him, it was already ten in the morning, he yawned and tried to stretch still laying down, but he felt and extra weight on him. The moment he looked down a soft smile was plastered on his face, his (e/c) eyes staring at his boyfriend's sleeping face, his curls falling on his face. He moved his black curls away and leaned down to kiss his forehead sweetly, unwrapping the male's arms from around his waist and stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom.

He did everything he needed to do, used the toilet, showered and brushed his teeth, going to the kitchen to make breakfast and he got ready to head out. Before he left, he peeked into the bedroom, seeing Corpse still asleep, and a smile stretched across his face, closing the door slowly and going out of the apartment.

A couple of hours later, Corpse woke up, yawning and stretching as he sat up on the bed. He looked around the room and realized that (M/n) wasn't next to him, he got up and walked out into the kitchen, only to see a note on top of the counter. He grabbed it and read it.

I'll be out for a couple of hours, Sean asked to hang out, I left you breakfast done, just heat it up, see you in a few hours. Love, (M/n).

He sighed with gritted teeth, feeling jealous by knowing who he's boyfriend was with, but he just decided to ignore that and distract himself, not forgetting the plan he had for later.

The course of the day was boring for Corpse, he spent some time on his phone, joined Sykkuno and Ash playing Rust for an hour or so, and stayed there watching some anime. The day was boring, but manageable, and he spent it all distracting himself the best he could.

At one point when he stood up to grab some water, a text made his phone ding. He grabbed it and read it as he drank from his glass of water. (M/n) told him he was on his way home, and it'll probably take him like twenty to thirty minutes, he just respond a 'I'll be waiting for you,' and head into the bathroom after grabbing his change of clothes.

He showered quickly and got dressed in his black lingerie dress, he knew he had it somewhere but they never got the chance to use it... and (M/n) didn't know it existed, so it was going to be a big surprise for him.

He walked to sit on the couch again, looking for a comfortable yet lewd pose to have as he waited patiently for his boyfriend to arrive home.

About ten minutes later, the jumbling sound of keys was heard outside, before the front door was opened.

"Babe, I'm hom-." He abruptly stopped talking when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch. (M/n)'s eyes were wide while his mouth opened and close, unable to say a word and he was starting to feel how his drool began to drip out of the corner of his lips. He gulped loudly, and took a deep breath, before taking off his jacket, throwing it somewhere as he walked closer to the curly haired male.

Corpse smirked when he saw his boyfriend reaction, changing his position to kneel on the couch. (M/n) bit his bottom lip, admiring the male's curvy and slim body, he placed his hands on his waist, and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Corpse moaned in the between the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck, pulling him closer.

(M/n)'s hands slid down slowly, reaching his butt and gripping it tightly, making the curly haired male gasp against his lips.

"Daddy... I want you..." (M/n) took a deep breath when he heard Corpse's whisper, his eyes looked up and down at the male, feeling his erected dick twitching inside his pants. His hands held his butt tightly, lifting him up, making his legs wrap around his hips. He looked into Corpse's brown eyes with a lustful look and leaned down to bit his bottom lip, tugging on it slightly.

"Daddy wants you too, baby."

(M/n) walked them to their bedroom, stumbling across the apartment while they shared a hungry kiss. He laid the curly haired male down on the bed, his (e/c) eyes stared at him filled with desire, his hand gripped the collar of his dress shirt and ripped it open, not feeling patient enough to undo every. single. fucking. button.

He was extremely horny at the moment.

Corpse bit his lip, squirming around on the bed when he saw his boyfriend's hot action. He tried to get closer to (M/n) but he didn't let him, muttering in a harsh voice.

"On four," he said while he took off his belt, making Corpse flinch at the thought what he'll do with it, but he silently obeyed. "My baby looks so lewd with this on..." his warm hands started to touch his skin, starting from the low of his back up to the back of his neck, leaning down the further up he touched, until he was breathing on his neck. "Daddy's going to be rough tonight baby, hope you don't mind."

Before he could say anything, he felt his hands being tied to the headboard of the bed. (M/n) began leaving a trail of kisses down Corpse's back over the translucent black fabric while his hands followed the same path. His hands reached his underwear, a pair of black panties. (M/n)'s fingers hooked on the waistband of it, and pulled it down gently, making Corpse shiver as his hot breath hit his exposed skin.

(M/n) knelt on the bed, his hand gripping his butt and spreading his cheeks apart, exposing his tight pink hole. He licked his lips when he saw it clenching around nothing, so greedily awaiting for his cock. But, first... he had to stretch him properly, and he had his own favorite way to loosen up the male.

He leaned closer, sticking his tongue out and swirling it around the needy entrance. Corpse flinched, chocking on a moan as his hips trembled from the pleasure. He buried his face on the pillow, covering his cries for more.

(M/n)'s tongue pushed inside, lapping around the hot muscle walls, stretching him open. He ate his ass greedily, trying to make the bottom lose his mind and cum just from his tongue, but Corpse was holding himself back, wanting to make everything last long and feel even better later. After a few minutes of licking, wetting his hole enough to put something way bigger than his tongue, (M/n) backed away, drying the drool falling from his mouth with the back of his hand.

He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his erected cock, shifting closer to Corpse's entrance. He pressed his tip against it, rubbing himself on the male, making him shiver with anticipation, moving his hips back.

"Put it in, d-daddy, please..." (M/n) smirked at his baby's voice, shaking and breaking as he held in his lewd noises, it made him feel even more turned on, seeing how he was trying to contain himself.

His hand rested on his hips, gripping it tightly and holding him still, slowly he started to push his entire length in, and he didn't stopped until he was completely inside, reaching the very back.

Corpse was having a hard time breathing and keeping himself silent, but soon (M/n) started to thrust inside him he would rub on his prostate when he went in, and he totally lost it. His loud moans echoed off the walls, making (M/n) as horny as ever.

He growled deeply, his hips snapping back and forth repeatedly, hitting hard on Corpse's prostate, making him lose his mind, crying out for him as he came on the bedsheets. (M/n) didn't stopped there, even after hearing the curly haired male telling him to slow down.

The outfit he was wearing made him look like a slut... his slut.

"Fuck, baby... you're so tight." He reached his hand up and gripped his curls, tilting his head back as he leaned down close to his ear. "It's making me go crazy, baby, daddy wants you all to himself..." Corpse whimpered with every hit against his colon, feeling the male's cock on his stomach, filling him so much.

But he wanted more, he always did. He wanted more and more every time.

"Da-daddy... g-get me pr-pregnant, p-please... I want y-... your baby..." he muttered between pants, feeling his second orgasm hit him and he came again.

Something inside (M/n) ignited, making a shiver go down his spine, and he let go of Corpse's curls and hip, placing his hands both sides of the male's waist, supporting his weight on the bed, thrusting in deeper and faster.

Corpse screamed his name over and over, blabbering nonsense and drooling on the pillow, tears falling down his face as he felt himself full. He kept coming over and over as his most sensitive spots were being abused, crying again and again for (M/n) to not stop.

Grunts and groans left (M/n)'s mouth every time Corpse would clench around him, making him draw closer and closer to his orgasm. His thrusts seemed to be hitting deeper every time, and he felt like he was going to cum any second.

"Br-breed me, daddy... b-breed m-me..." Corpse mumbled, his mind was a jumbled mess, he was only able to moan for more at this point.

(M/n) leaned down, his chest on Corpse's back, continuing to drill his insides, making the bottom cum countless times, until he finally reached his climax.

Thick ropes of cum were shot inside Corpse, filling him up with every single drop of his semen. When he came out of his high, he slowly pulled out and fixed his pants, untying the belt around his wrists. The red marks left on his skin made him frown, kissing his skin softly and he nuzzled against Corpse.

"Baby... I'll give you a bath, come on." Corpse slowly moved his head to look at him, his droopy eyes making (M/n) smile and sit up again. "Let's go." He leaned down and moved his hair out of the way, kissing his forehead gently. Corpse difficulty turned to face up and wrapped his arms loosely around (M/n)'s shoulder.

He picked him and walked to their bathroom to clean up his sleepy boyfriend before changing the bedsheets and falling asleep.

**++++**

**_(This was so mentally draining...)_ **


	11. Jealous!Corpse x Dense!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Warning; riding.**

Uhm... this isn't what (M/n) was expecting when he asked Corpse if they could hang out outside for a couple of hours.

They walked around in a nearby park before heading to a cafeteria. (M/n) told Corpse to go sit at a table and that he'll do the ordering... despite being shaking form head to toes because of his social anxiety. He ordered a bubble tea for the curly haired male and a (drink) for him. While he waited for their order, he sat down with his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend and they talked for a bit, showing each other funny memes they found on social media.

Half way through their talking, a waitress came by with their drinks and what seemed to be a slice of cake. (M/n) stared confused as she placed the white plate in front of him, showing a seductive smirk.

The (h/c) haired male chuckled nervously and looked at the waitress, who was discreetly unbuttoning another button from her uniform shirt.

"I... I didn't order this," he muttered pointing at the slice of cake, but she just laughed "cutely", playing with her hair.

"It's on the house, handsome." While all of this was happening, Corpse was frowning, his hands closing in tight fists as he saw this chick openly flirting with his boyfriend, and he obviously, didn't realized it. (M/n) was extremely dense with this types of situation. Corpse's brown eyes stared at the woman's hand, seeing it moving closer and closer to his boyfriend's hair, she was about to touch it when he slammed his drink quite loudly on the table, making the waitress jump in surprise.

"You can leave now," he said harshly, making sure his voice was as deep as it could go. The girl visibly shivered and left in a hurry.

(M/n) stared at Corpse for a few seconds, before reaching his hand out to place it on his, making the curly haired male look up at him.

"You okay, baby?" Corpse just sighed and looked down, holding (M/n)'s hand tightly.

"Yeah, just a bit jealous..." (M/n) was about to ask why the sudden jealousy, but he decided to ask later. Instead, with a bright smile on his face, he picked up the small spoon and cut a piece of the cake, handing it out for Corpse to taste.

He rolled his eyes, but with a subtle blush, he leaned closer and ate the piece of cake, going back to his drink.

They spent the rest of the time like that, drinking and eating together, until they were done and they stood up to leave. (M/n) paid for everything, he received their receipt and they left. Corpse glanced at the white paper with blank ink imprinted, before quickly noticing something written in blue ink.

And that something looked like a phone number.

His jaw clenched and he snitched the paper from (M/n)'s hands, closing his fist on it and throwing it in a trash bin nearby.

(M/n) stared at him, and noticed the same expression Corpse had earlier, but this time it looked worst. He looked as pissed as ever.

He reached his hand out and intertwined their fingers together, leaning closer to press a kiss on his temple in an attempt to call him down. Corpse looked at him and started to walk faster, dragging (M/n) behind him.

"W-wait, ba-baby-! Why-?!" He couldn't complete his sentence as they soon reached their shared apartment. Corpse was quiet the entire way to their house, unlocking the door and walking inside instantly, finally letting go of (M/n)'s hand. The (h/c) haired male whined softly as he rubbed his red hand, feeling it throbbing and tickling as the blood circled normally again in his veins. "Wh-hpmh?!"

His words were muffled by a pair of soft lips on his, Corpse's hands holding him by the collar of his hoodie, keeping him closer. (M/n) slowly closed his eyes, placing his hands on Corpse's waist, kissing him back deeply.

The curly haired male broke their kiss for a few seconds, walking backwards to their couch, making (M/n) sit down on it, straddling the male's hips.

He held his face and kissed him again, dragging his tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance which was quickly granted, but (M/n) instantly dominated his mouth, making him let out soft, cute moans that made the (h/c) haired male get turned on.

Corpse pulled back from their kiss, gasping at (M/n)'s lips on his neck.

"I should've left more marks on your neck last night... that way, that chick would've backed off quicker." He muttered pulling on (M/n)'s hair, making eye contact with the male.

He just smirked, and sneaked his hand under Corpse's clothes, stroking his soft skin.

"Yeah, maybe you should... that way everyone would know I'm only yours," Corpse stared at his smug expression for a moment, before realizing something. (M/n) started to take off his clothes slowly, undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper.

"Wait..." (M/n) looked up after he had managed to pulled down Corpse's jeans off his body, "You knew I was jealous and that... she was flirting with you, right...?" The (h/c) haired just chuckled, stroking Corpse's cock over his underwear, sweet sound eliciting for his throat and filling his ears.

(M/n) took off his hoodie and undershirt, throwing it somewhere in the living room. Holding Corpse's hips to make him grind on him, "What if I knew all along? I love seeing you get jealous and possessive over me, baby." He held the male's cheek, joining their lips together in a messy, desperate kiss.

His free hand slid inside Corpse's underwear, pulling it to his mid thighs and playing with his till soft entrance, pushing two fingers inside. Corpse moaned his name, breaking their kiss to throw his head back, his hand holding tight onto (M/n)'s shoulders, starting to bounce his hips up and down, fucking himself on the male's fingers.

(M/n) took in the erotic sight of his boyfriend losing his mind with just two of his fingers. "You look so good right now, baby..." he growled, pushing his fingers knuckle deep and stimulating his prostate. Corpse's moans and whimpers left his lips, echoing off the walls while (M/n) felt his cock twitching inside his underwear, already oozing pre-cum at the lewd sight.

His hand traveled down to his pants, and pulled his erection out, raising Corpse off his lap and pulling his fingers out, aligning his cock with his entrance. He lowered the curly haired male onto his shaft, slowly filling him up.

Corpse gasped at the feeling, closing his eyes tightly as his body trembled, close to his climax. (M/n) noticed that and he pressed his thumb on Corpse's slit, preventing him from cumming yet, making him choke on a whine when he started to thrust up into him.

Grunts and moans filled the room, both of them completely drowning in the pleasure. Corpse started to bounce on his own, feeling like the current speed wasn't quick enough. (M/n)'s cock reached the deepest parts of his insides, driving him crazy as he was being stimulated just how he loved it.

"(M-m/n)... I need to c-cum..." he opened his eyes, filled with unspilled tears and a dark blush on his cheeks, lips parted as drool started to drip down the corners of his mouth. This wasn't the first time (M/n) had stared at that expression, but something about it make him lose control.

He let go of Corpse's leaking cock, and held his hips instead, thrusting up and pushing him down in time with his movements, making the bottom male scream out his name as his back arched.

His cock was being deliciously swallowed and squeezed inside Corpse's hole, making him grit his teeth as he felt his orgasm approach him rapidly.

"C... cu-cUMMinnggg~ (M/n)~!" A loud cry of his name left Corpse's mouth as semen squirted out of his slit, landing on his chest, some of it landing also on (M/n)'s abdomen.

The (curly, straight, messy, etc) haired male groaned loudly in his ear, his fingers holding his hips tightly, possibly leaving marks on Corpse's pale skin. (M/n)'s cock twitched inside him, soon feeling his hot cum filling his tight walls.

They were left breathless on top of the couch, before (M/n) pulled out of him and carried Corpse to the bathroom, quickly running them a warm bath to clean both of them before heading to bed.


	12. Masochist!Corpse x Sadistic!Male!Reader [Smut]

_**Requested by [Animallover149442] on Wattpad.** _

**Warning; choking, rough sex, dirty talk. (Short chapter 'cause I had no idea what to write)**

My hand wrapped around his thin, pale neck, putting enough pressure on it to make difficult breathing. His tight walls clenched around me, his nails scratching my forearms as he struggled to moan.

"My little pet loves it when I choke him, right? You take me deeper every time I squeeze here." I put slightly more pressure with my thumb, making him gasp. His face was starting to turn red, teary and glossy eyes staring at me with desire and want. "You love my cock deep inside of you, don't you? You're such a greedy bitch."

His black curls were sticking to his forehead and sprawled on the pillow under his head, his entire body shaking with each of my thrusts inside him, fucking him rough and mercilessly.

"A masochist bitch... you're really something, baby." I held his thigh, keeping his legs spread open. A groan left my mouth when I saw my hard cock going in and out of him. "It's so hot and tight inside you... it's making me want to fill you with my cum," his erection twitched against his stomach, pre-cum leaking out of his tip and dripping on his stomach, a thin white thread that snapped with every thrust inside him.

"(M-...m/n)..." he whispered, gripping my wrist, making me look into his brown eyes, "K-ki...-iss me."  
I released the pressure around his neck completely, but keeping my hand around it and I leaned down to join our lips together, pushing my tongue inside his mouth to play with his, making him whimper and wrap his arms and legs around me. I trailed my kisses down his neck, hearing him gasping and moaning every time I pounded his prostate, his entire body trembling under me.

"C-cum... cumming..." I looked up at him, completely stopping my thrusts making him whine. I pulled out and backed away enough to make him turn around, facing down on the bed. I gripped his waist and thrusted back in, ramming my hips against his, the sound of our skin slapping echoing off the walls. "Ah~ (M/...n)."

I reached a hand out and gripped his black curls, pulling back and making him arch his back, his arms fully straighten as he held his weight up. My body leaned down and wrapped my free hand around his pale neck, the light purple marks on his skin were already starting to show.

"Make me cum, baby." He whimpered as his walls tightened around me, taking me deep inside him. I pounded his prostate roughly, choked moans and cries coming out of his swollen lips, drooling dripping down the corner of his mouth.

I bit my lip as I stared at his messed up expression. His brown eyes were cloudy with lust and filled with tears, rolling into the back of his head, his mouth wide open and his hair sticking to his face. I turned his head towards me and I kissed him, pulling back every few seconds, loosening the pressure around his neck to let him breath.

"C...-um..." he managed to mumble, his hands holding himself with the wall instead of the bed, keeping his head back even after I let go of his hair, wrapping my arm around his waist instead. 

My hips started to get tired, making my thrusts sloppy. I groaned as he squeezed around me, his body shaking as he came, his cum squirting out of his slit and landing on the wall, slowly dripping down. Knowning that he already came, I released his neck fully and decided to just use his sensitive body for a few more seconds.

His soft whimpers as he rested his forehead on his forearms made me feel closer, desperately chasing after my climax.

"Fuck, baby... you feel so good." I took a deep breath and bit his shoulder, leaving teeth marks as I thrusted one last time inside of him, dumping every single drop of my cum inside his muscle walls.

I sat on my knees and his body immediately fell on top of mine, my arms holding him close to me as he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. I moved his hair away from his face, leaving small kisses all over his face, successfully making him smile softly at me.

"Want a bath?" He silently nodded and I picked him, walking us to the bathroom.


End file.
